Veritaserum, Felix Felicis, Sectumsempra
by Lareia
Summary: L'època dels rondadors a Hogwarts: Potter, Black, Llopin i Babaw per una banda, Evans per l'altra i Snape present durant els set cursos. El primers anys de l'imperi del terror de l'Innombrable. Amor, amistat, odi i mentides als anys 70 del món dels mags.
1. Capítol 1

Un raig de sol solitari entrava entre les cortines i il·luminava la cara d'una noieta mig adormida al seu llit. No era una habitació gaire especial, de fet, era d'allò més normal; sobre l'escriptori hi havia una pila de llibres desordenats, algun bolígraf i roba mal doblegada; una cadira blanca arrambada a la taula i a terra peluixos que eren simples records d'infància. El cobrellit, blau cel, tapava una silueta escanyolida i contrastava amb la melena rogenca que s'entrellaçava amb els llençols.

Va obrir els ulls lentament, la seva pupil·la encara no s'havia acostumat a la llum, va fer un badall mandrós i es va incorporar. El peu descalç tocà el terra de moqueta i s'aixecà.

Al obrir la finestra una brisa fresca va renovar l'aire i ella va inspirar. Va recollir-se els cabells en una cua i intentant no fer soroll es va disposar a baixar les escales. Tota la casa feia olor a pancake . Al menjador, una taula parada per esmorzar; dolços, melmelades, mantega, suc de taronja, fruita... i la seva família asseguda a la taula, esperant-la.

El seu pare era un home de baixa estatura, grassonet i amb cara de simpàtic; d'ell havia heretat aquell iris tan peculiar de color verd esmaragda. Sempre disposat a fer bromes, esclau d'una feina rutinària en una oficina avorrida, però mai perdia el somriure.

La seva mare, en canvi, era menys divertida però molt raonable, una gran cuinera i sempre apunt per escoltar, de jove havia treballat de mestra a l'escola primària del poble però després de tenir dues filles ho va deixar; ara els cabells se li estaven tornant grisosos però hi va haver una època quan eren tan cridaners com els seus. I per últim la seva germana Petúnia que no semblava tenir ni el sentit de l'humor d'un ni el bon caràcter de l'altre.

Per Lily Evans aquell matí era com tots els d'estiu, un dia de juliol avorrit i tranquil.

Va seure a la taula, de cara a la vidriera de la sala des d'on es veia el carrer desert i totes les cases unifamiliars col·locades en filera.

- Bon dia princesa – la van saludar – Què et ve de gust per esmorzar? - va dir la agradable senyora mentre servia unes torrades a la seva filla.

- Bon dia – va respondre ella, i es va limitar a esmorzar.

La conversa era lleugera i pausada, acompanyada pel cruixit del pa torrat i el cant del canari engabiat a la cuina. Però de cop i volta es va trencar el ritme del dia amb una notícia inesperada. Un mussol, que ningú sap d'on va sortir, gros i negre, amb un missatge lligat a la pota va aturar-se en una cadira.

L'home de la casa s'hi va acostar i va deslligar la nota. Era un sobre de paper antic, tancat amb un segell vermell de cera amb una H majúscula marcada.

Estimada– va dir tot nerviós – porta'm l'obrecartes!

Va fer una mica de força i finalment tenia entre les mans un pergamí molt llarg escrit a ploma amb tinta negra. El va llegir una vegada, després dues i tres més, no s'acabava de creure el que hi posava. La seva dona va seguir el mateix procés i cap dels dos treia els ulls de la seva filla petita. Es van mirar entre els dos.

- La meva nena – va dir la mare amb un fil de veu mentre una llàgrima de felicitat lliscava galta avall i l'abraçava – La meva nena...

Lily tenia la carta entre els seus dits i la observava sense acabar d'entendre tot el que allò significava.

Filla meva, sempre hem sabut que erets especial! - Va murmurar el seu pare – com aquell dia, que sense més ni més vas fer reviure aquell peix de colors que semblava mort, o aquell altre que vas fer volar una de les teves joguines...

- Estem tant orgullosos de tu – murmuraven tots dos.

Petúnia, en canvi no deia res.

Els dies següents van passar ràpid. Entre les trucades a familiars i els preparatius, ja que la carta portava una llarga llista de material que s'havia d'adquirir per tal de començar el curs a l'Escola de Màgia i Bruixeria Hogwarts. La primera vegada que la família Evans es va endinsar en el món dels mags va ser a mitjans d'agost. El pares, un pèl esporuguits obrien camí entre gent vestida amb túniques i barrets estranys; la filla petita fascinada per aquella estranya societat es fixava en tots els detalls mentre que la gran anava amb mala cara caminant per la Ronda d'Alla. Es van aturar en una petita botiga encantadora on semblaven vendre uniformes.

- Deu ser aquí – va murmurar la senyora Evans, i van entrar dins l'establiment

Una dona baixeta i eixerida els esperava darrere el taulell amb un somriure, els va saludar i va treure cadires perquè tant els pares com la germana poguessin seure.

- A veure bonica – va dir – és el teu primer any, oi?

I va treure una caixa fosca d'un prestatge que estava ben amunt; la va obrir i va treure'n una tela fosca que un cop desplegada era una túnica.

- Prova-te-la – Va ajudar a la Lily a col·locar-se bé aquella peça de roba. Era un teixit pesant, sense gaires ornaments, una caputxa acabada en punxa i l'escut de l'escola gravat en daurat a la dreta. - Aquest és el d'hivern – comentava, mentre amb uns suaus tocs de vareta arreglava els baixos – És gruixut però és còmode, a més reina et queda molt bé.

La jove es va mirar al mirall i va somriure. Aquell cos petit sota aquella túnica tan fosca, semblava algú important. A partir de aleshores seria la pinta que portaria més vegades i s'hauria d'acostumar a veure-s'hi. Després va mirar el d'estiu, era d'un estil semblant, tot i que de cotó, més fresc i que no arribava fins als turmells sinó fins als genolls. Van agrair l'atenció de la dependenta i van seguir caminant pel carrer. El pare, mirava aquelles monedes estranyes ja que els seus diners allà no servien i la mare portava les dues nenes de la ma sorprenent-se a cada dues passes. Van comprar els llibres, estris, ingredients, un mussol petit per poder enviar cartes...i finalment va arribar l'hora de la vareta.

La botiga estava situada a una cantonada, amb un cartell gros d'estil clàssic on deia " Ollivander's" i una vidriera plena de pols que no deixava veure que hi havia dins. La Petúnia no va voler entrar, no havia dit res en tot el dia i ara no es rebaixaria a veure com la seva germana petita seguia destacant, i la mare es va haver de quedar fora amb ella.

- Ai nena, com ets! Ni bona cara pots posar! No te'n alegres? - li recriminaven

La Lily va entrar tremolosa a la botiga, darrere el taulell hi havia una filera d'estanteries infinites plenes de caixes que semblaven de sabates però més llargues i estretes, ordenades seguint un ordre que no acabava de comprendre.

L'home de la botiga la va saludar.

Bon dia senyoreta, busca una vareta, potser? - Ella va assentir amb el cap – N'ha agafat mai cap – aquest cop ho va negar.

Aquell personatge carismàtic va estirar una de les capses, i la va obrir, era preciosa, esvelta i llarga. La Lily la va acariciar.

- És de roure, 17 centímetres i amb el cor de pèl d'unicorn. Endavant –Un suau cop a l'aire i un fum estrany en va sortir - No,...crec que no,... no li agrades prou

Va caminar amunt i avall i va tronar amb una altre caixa, més vella, més arrugada.

- Aquesta... és una mica especial i encara no li hem trobat amo... - va somriure– però crec que tu pots ser afortunada - li va ensenyar, era llarga i fina, d'un color clar i de fusta treballada – Se'n fan poques com aquesta, és de bambú i ja se sap que la fusta asiàtica és capritxosa... el cor però són arrels de mandràgora. Totalment vegetal, només vol els cors més purs. - Aquesta vegada la va agafar amb compte, i va fer el mateix moviment una altre vegada. Una espècie de llum lilosa va aparèixer – Crec que aquesta si!

El dia va seguir amb tota la normalitat que va poder, van aconseguir els llibres i tot allò necessària per per la jove Evans.

Agost va passar lent i feixuc, els nervis se la menjaven per dins, el nou món, la nova escola, la nova gent i la màgia, sobretot la màgia. Va preparar dues bosses grosses, una plena de roba, d'hivern i d'estiu... i una altra plena de tots aquells records que li sabia greu deixar a casa: llibres, fotografies, una nina de drap...

I finalment va arribar el tant esperat 1 de Setembre. Amb el cotxe familiar, un turisme no massa gran, van anar fins l'estació de Kings Cross, van aparcar a uns deu minuts a peu i van traginar les maletes pels carrers de Londres i van entrar finalment a l'edifici. Era un lloc gran, molt alt i ple de gent atrafegada. Un gran rellotge regentava les vies. Caminaven neguitosament amunt i avall. La Lily es fixava curosament en el número de l'andana però era incapaç de veure un cartell amb un 9 i 3/4. Per l'esquerra els va passar una família amb maletes i una gàbia amb un mussol; van decidir seguir-los. La sorpresa va ser quan els van veure als nois corrent contra una columna, col·locada entre l'andana 9 i 10, i travessant-la. Van decidir imitar-los. La sorpresa va ser quan realment els maons van dissoldre's i una nova andana va aparèixer davant dels seus ulls. Gent, semblant a la que havien vist a la Roda D'Alla, acomiadant-se; molts joves amb l'uniforme; i aquell enorme tren de vapor, majestuós esperant-la, xiulant.

La jove es va abraçar als seus pares, i ho va intentar amb la seva germana que es va apartar a l'intent. Caminant cap el tren sentia les seves veus:

- Vagi molt bé bonica!

- Tapa't eh? Que farà fred!

- Escriu-nos de tant en tant

I arribat a un punt, ja no va mirar enrere i només observava la magnifica locomotora que tenia davant.

* * *

><p>En Remus era un noi especial en molts sentits. Mai havia tingut gaires amics, ni havia estat gaire bo en les relacions socials. Potser era per què els seus pares el tenien protegit, tot i que feia temps que havia vist que l'únic perill era ell. Per això aquella carta que hauria d'haver estat una gran notícia...semblava no ser-ho. Va rellegir la carta quatre vegades, fixant-se en cada corba d'aquella cal·ligrafia, sobretot en la nota adjunta destinada als seus pares:<p>

Aquell petit tros de paper que acompanyava el gran pergamí d'instruccions era exclusivament per un cas com el seu. Els altres segur que no necessitaven pares que anessin a parlar amb professors i això no li agradava gens.

Uns tocs suaus a la porta el van treure de les seves cabòries. La seva mare va entrar amb una tassa fumejant i la va deixar a la taula. El noi va mirar el líquid fosc i espès i va somriure.

La xocolata va bé per a tots els moments – va agafar una cadira i va seure – sempre els endolceix – Mentre parlava va treure la petita nota de les mans del seu fill – D'això tu no te'n has de preocupar - li va fer un petit petó al front i va tornar a marxar.

Tot i estar preocupat molt en el fons una petita veu sentia que li feia il·lusió aquella nova aventura. Va agafar la tassa amb les dues mans i va xarrupar. Davant d'això no semblava tan dolent ser un monstre. Sentia com les veus parlaven serenament al pis de baix, no semblaven extremament tristos però tampoc estaven contents. I és que des del dia de l'accident allà ningú estava mai content. Tot i així la família va intentar treure'n el cantó positiu de les coses i posar alegria als preparatius del primer any d'en Remus a l'Escola.

Una nit d'agost, xafogosa i sufocant, tots els llums del carrer es van apagar de cop. El nen es va acostar a la finestra de la seva habitació, tant que fins i tot el seu alè entelava el vidre. Una silueta silenciosa va caminar i es va aturar davant de casa seva. Encara que no l'havia vist mai sabia perfectament qui era. Uns passos i la porta es va obrir, un murmuri entre tres veus que pensaven que ell dormia. Sentia el soroll de la túnica d'aquell home estrany fregant contra el terra. Fent el mínim soroll possible es va acostar a la porta i la va entreobrir, així podia escoltar la conversa.

- Senyors Llopin – deia una veu greu i agradable - estic encantat que m'hagin deixat venir a casa seva

- I ara senyor Dumbeldore – va contestar el seu pare – el plaer és nostre

Bé, només volíem informar-los que estiguin tranquils, la situació del seu fill serà tractada amb la major discreció i seguretat que Hogwarts dona. Puc assegurar-los que ningú, ni alumnes ni professors, faran diferències amb en Remus i que ens encarregarem que la seva estada allà no es vegi discriminada per res.

La conversa va seguir una llarga estona però ell no tenia ganes d'escoltar-la gaire. Va tornar a tancar la porta i es va enterrar entre els llençols. Estava enfadat, ell no en tenia la culpa de ser així, ni que la gent hagués de prendre mesures extraordinàries per ell. Tenia ganes de cridar però en canvi va contar fins a deu, tres cops, i va encendre el petit llum de la tauleta de nit. La carta era de quatre pàgines, les va rellegir totes comprovant que havien comprat tot allò necessari a la Ronda d'Alla. L'uniforme; els llibres, repassant els títols i les editorials de tots; la vareta, va somriure pensant en això, ara ja era un mag de debò...i a poc a poc es va quedar adormit amb el pergamí entre les mans.

L'endemà els seus pares semblaven més contents, segurament el director els havia calmat i assegurat que tindria cura d'ell.

- Remus! - El cridava la seva mare – Com pot ser que encara no hagis preparat el bagul?

Va treure una caixa gran d'algun racó de la casa i fent-la levitar la va portar fins a l'habitació del noi.

- A veure – va dir obrint l'armari – allà dalt fa fred has d'agafar molts jerseis, no et posis malalt - I com tota mare normal va trobar les peces de roba més ridícules de l'armari

- Ai mama, jo això no m'ho vull endur – remugava ell

- Ai, beneit, coses de joventut... aquest abric és molt còmode... i aquestes sabates...

En Remus va desconnectar mirant per el carrer, aquella vista aviat canviaria i ja no veuria la senyora Lola regant les plantes cada matí, ni els fills dels Williams corrent amunt i avall amb les bicicletes.

- M'estas escoltant, fill? - això el va fer tornar a la realitat – No, oi? Sempre igual, mirant les musaranyes tot el dia – va riure la senyora Llopin. El seu pare va aparèixer per l'escala

- Ai dona, deixa el noi, que és el seu últim dia a casa

- Sí, sí... però no pot ser tan despistat

- Ai mare, ja em prepararé jo la maleta – va defensar-se ell – no cal que ho facis tu

- Sí ja! I després vint cartes...envia'm això, envia'm allò que m'ho he deixat, i els mussols de paquets no són barats eh rei... - El seu pare va riure

Fet i fet trobaria a faltar aquestes discussions banals. Van agafar un taxi, transport de muggles. Ja se sap, viure a la ciutat té avantatges però ni l'escombra ni les túniques estan massa ben vistes. Durant tot el camí van seguir aconsellant-lo amb coses de supervivència bàsica i consells d'aquells que només els pares donen. El cotxe va aturar-se, van pagar i sense dir res van caminar fins la tercera columna entre l'andana nou i deu i amb una corredissa ja eren dins.

En Remus va fer un petó a cada un.

- Us trobaré a faltar – va dir ell

- Cuida't, i passa-ho bé! - va dir la seva mare

- Vigila! - va dir el seu pare, tot i que hauria d'haver afegit: per tu i per als altres.

Va mirar un últim cop enrere, i com milers d'altres joves es va dirigir cap el tren, el tan esperat Hogwarts Express.


	2. Capítol 2

Abans de tenir-la a les mans, sabia que algun dia la rebria. Aquell sobre gruixut amb lletres de color verd pintades que descrivien d'una forma exacta la seva localització només podia tenir un remitent: l'Escola de Màgia i Bruixeria Hogwarts. Aquell matí havia arribat lligada a la pota d'un mussol de plomes fosques: el seu pare havia fet el gest d'anar-lo a treure ell mateix, ja que normalment era el que més correu rebia a casa seva, però en veure el nom pintat de verd havia exclamat:

- Fill meu! Bones notícies!

I el noi morè s'havia acostat amb una actitud de calma i tranquil·litat però amb les mans tremolant-li de l'emoció. La seva mare esperava que el fill obrís el sobre però en realitat estava reprimint l'instin d'arrencar ella mateixa la carta.

El nen d'onze anys l'havia llegida amb veu alta perquè els seus pares l'escoltessin. Sabia que aquella mateixa setmana els veïns de la seva edat també havien anat rebent les cartes de Hogwarts i, encara que havia fet màgia sense voler-ho un parell de vegades, es preguntava si potser no seria admès. En acabar de llegir les tres pàgines de material del curs i la de benvinguda per part del professor Filwich, havia sortit corrent de casa i va anar a dir a tot el poble que ja era oficialment un alumne de Hogwarts.

Els seus pares, quan el seu fill ja havia marxat, havien rigut una bona estona llegint aquella carta i recordant els seus anys a Hogwarts. Ells dos també s'havien preocupat una mica pel retard de la carta del seu fill. Haurien estat capaços d'anar fins a Hogwarts per demanar explicacions al mateix Dumbledore sobre per què el seu fill no entrava a la mateixa escola on havien estudiat ells dos. De seguida el marit va fer broma que si el seu fill no entrava a Gryffindor també faria una manifestació a la Consellaria. La seva dona havia rigut pel seu comentari i li havia respòs que no oblidés que ella havia estat a la casa Hupplepuff. Però el seu marit havia seguit insistint-hi.

Aquell vespre, a l'hora de sopar el noiet no havia parat de xerrar tota l'estona. Primer de tot estava nerviós per saber a quina casa li tocaria. Com el seu pare no n'acceptava cap que no fos Gryffindor i si, per algun fenomen estrany, li arribés a tocar Slytherin havia jurat que marxaria de Hogwarts.

- Em fugaré!- havia dit

Quan anaven pel segon plat, el noi d'onze anys havia tret un altre tema: el quiddich. I és que aquell noi que sopava tranquil·lament amb els seus pares des de ben petit havia somiat amb jugar de buscador. Tenia alguna papallona daurada de joguina que no es cansava d'atrapar tot el dia. I es moria de ganes d'estar a l'equip de quiddich de la seva residència per demostrar que n'era de bo. Per acabar també havia jurat, durant les postres, que descobriria tots els camins secrets de Hogwarts dels que el seu pare li havia parlat tant.

Aquella nit el només havia dormit tres hores a causa de l'emoció. No parava de pensar en l'escola màgica que l'esperava i tots els amics que hi faria allà.

Tot i això el següent dia: 31 d'agost, el noi morè seguia excitat per la idea d'anar a Hogwarts. Amb els seus pares van agafar el portarreu de les dotze del matí fins a Londres. El pare va haver de fer un parell d'encàrrecs a l'Oficina (que consistien en recollir dos informes sobre un parell de nois que acabaven de treure's el carnet d'aparetre i havien fet un castell de focs que havia causat un incendi a un poble muggle), però després tota la família va anar a la Ronda d'Alla.

La mare el primer que va fer va ser anar a Madame Malkins a mirar les túniques de Hogwarts, ja que ella treballava a la botiga de túniques del poble i n'hi volia fer una al seu fill. Després van anar a Gargots i Nimbes a buscar els llibres de pocions, encanteris, transfiguració, història de la màgia i defensa contra les forces del mal que el nou estudiant necessitava. Van comprar també els ingredients de pocions, la marmita i el telescopi.

Però el fill el que volia de veritat era una vareta. El noi només havia utilitzat una vegada la vareta del seu pare per fer quatre espurnes i des d'aquell dia havia somiat en tenir la seva pròpia vareta. Per això quan van entrar a Ollivanders Fabricants de varetes des del 382 aC el noi estava ple d'emoció. Però en veure un home d'uns 40 anys seriós i callat es va espantar. De cop la botiga li semblava freda i trista i l'emoció li havia desaparegut del cos.

- Ah! Sí, pensava que vindríeu!- va dir el botiguer- Sé exactament què li fa falta al seu fill.

El noi cada vegada estava més espantat. I més ho va estar quan el senyor Ollivanders li va donar una vareta de 28 centímetres, de fusta de caoba amb cor de fibra de drac i unes espurnes vermelles van sortir disparades.

- I tant!- va dir l'home, emocionat

Els pares del noi se'ls hi escapava el riure en veure la cara de perplexitat del seu únic fill.

Van pagar-ho tot i la mare va dir que necessitava anar a buscar més tela negra per fer l'uniforme del nen, per tant els dos homes es van quedar sols.

- Què et sembla si anem a mirar escombres?- va proposar com qui no volia la cosa el pare

El fill no va haver ni de respondre: amb la cara d'emoció ja n'hi havia prou. Així que els dos van anar fins a Articles de Qualitat pels Jocs de Quiddich i es van posar a mirar com si estiguessin enamorats de totes les escombres. A casa tenien l'Estrella fugaç, que no corria massa, però el noi no podia evitar somiar amb la Cometa 290, un model que havia sortit aquell estiu i que havia vist anunciat milers de vegades a _El Periòdic Profètic_. Van estar-s'hi ben bé vint minuts fins que la mare els va trobar tota preocupada: "Ja em podríeu haver dit que vindríeu fins aquí! He recorregut mitja Ronda!"

Van dinar a Londres mateix i van tornar quan ja es feia fosc amb l'últim portarreu del dia.

Aquella nit el noi estava tan cansat que, encara que estigués nerviós per començar l'escola el dia següent, va adormir-se a la primera. Però passades les 12 de la nit, el seu pare el va despertar:

- Fill

- Ja és de dia?

- No- va fer- És que m'he recordat que et falta una cosa- va dir rient

- Què?- va cridar

- Shhh, la teva mare no pot saber que et dono això.- va ensenyar-li un paquet que tenia a les mans- És una relíquia de família que el meu pare em va donar a mi, i abans el teu besavi a ell. Jo vaig utilitzar-la d'allò més quan estava a Hogwarts

Al noi ja li picava la curiositat

- Vull que l'utilitzis tu també, però no pot descobrir-ho ningú. Que és el secret de la teva família- li va donar el paquet

Primer, el noi es va pensar que només era una capa corrent, però llavors el seu pare el va embolicar...i el seu cos havia desaparegut!

- Això és...

- Sí, James, és la teva nova capa d'invisibilitat de la família Potter. Fes-ne un bon ús.

I abans de tornar-se a adormir, en James Potter va notar que ja podia anar ben preparat a Hogwarts.

Aquella nit va somiar amb el dia que va rebre la carta.

Abans de tenir-la a les mans, sabia que algun dia la rebria. Aquell sobre gruixut, amb les lletres de color verd pintades que descrivien d'una forma exacta la seva localització només podia tenir un remitent: l'Escola de Màgia i Bruixeria Hogwarts. Aquell matí havia arribat lligada a la pota d'un mussol de plomes fosques: el primer que havia fet el seu pare era allunyar-se'n. Mai li havia agradat que a casa seva entressin mussols. No li importava massa el que pensessin els veïns però estava fart de les mirades estranyades de la fàbrica tèxtil del carrer de la Filosa.

El noi morè havia notat que la seva mare estava tensa mentre ell llegia la carta: ella havia accedit a anar-li a buscar tot el que necessitava a Londres i també a donar-li la seva vareta, que no usava des que s'havia casat. El seu pare no n'havia fet cap comentari.

Aquell mateix dia, mentre la seva mare estava a Londres, en Severus va notar com el seu pare encara el mirava més malament que de costum. Com sempre, però, no li va fer comentari en tot el dia i ell quan va poder, va escapar de la seva casa grisa i fosca.

Encara que no ho digués en veu alta, des de ben petit es moria de ganes de marxar a Hogwarts. Volia conèixer mags de veritat, no com la seva mare que no feia màgia des de feia molts i molts anys i no es podia ni protegir d'un simple muggle. Volia entrar a la residència d'Slytherin i mostrar a tothom els encanteris que ja sabia fer. Una vegada havia aconseguit pansir tota la gespa del parc del barri, una altra fer callar a un professor de la seva escola muggle i aconseguir després que no se'n recordés. Se'n sentia orgullós.

Com sempre el seu destí va ser el parc del final del carrer de la Filosa. Volia asseure's una estona als gronxadors i somiar una estona més amb la nova vida que li esperava a Hogwarts i l'endemà començar a llegir els llibres d'encanteris que la seva mare li portaria. Però al parc ja hi havia algú.

En Severus havia vist a la seva escola muggle la filla dels Evans, que vivien al carrer del costat. Era pél i roja amb uns ulls verds clars que eren el pol oposat als seus negres i tenebrosos. En Severus, no sabia per què, li va fer vergonya estar davant seu en aquell moment. Però semblava que la noia també estigués incòmoda.

- Què hi fas aquí sol?- li va dir

- I tu?- va defensar-se ell

- Tu ets en Severus Snape, sempre estàs sol. Per què, no tens pares?

- Mai has volgut anar-te'n de casa?

- No- va contestar ella

En Severus n'estava fart d'aquella noia. Aniria a algun altre lloc a pensar en les seves coses

- Però sí que he volgut estar sola una estona avui- va fer ella al final- Em dic Lily Evans. Pots quedar-te si vols, no em molestes

En Severus li va fer cas, de totes maneres anar allà havia estat la seva primera opció i li molestava que una simple muggle el fes canviar d'opinió. Al final, fer marxar la noia no li costaria tant. Si no fos perquè la Lily Evans no semblava una nena d'onze anys normal i corrent.

Quan en Severus va anar fins al costat de la noia als gronxadors es va fixar en el que tenia a la mà: una carta idèntica a la que ell havia rebut aquell matí.

- Tu...- va començar a dir

Però no va poder acabar la frase. Una altra noia va aparèixer de l'altra banda del parc i va dir cridant:

- Lily! Els pares volen que tornis a casa!

- No vull Petúnia!

- I què hi fas amb l'Snape? Ja saps quina família són. Torna!

Però quan la Lily anava a tornar a negar-s'hi en rodó les fulles que hi havia en l'arbre més proper a la Petúnia Evans es van precipitar com gotes de pluja sobre ella.

- Ah!- va cridar.- Ets un monstre!

La Lily va abaixar el cap en sentir això. En Severus no podia parar de somriure

- No te n'has d'avergonyir- va dir-li ell- ets més especial que ella

- No diguis això Severus- va fer la Lily- li faig por

- És que t'ha de tenir por ella a tu. I no al revés.

- A mi ella no em fa por!- va cridar la Lily- Però és la meva germana

- És una muggle

- Una què?

- Una persona que no pot fer màgia.

I la Lily en sentir aquella paraula es va aixecar de cop

- Així que...

-Jo sóc mag?- va dir en Severus- Sí. I també aniré a Hogwarts

- De veritat?- va dir ella

- Sí

- I tu li has llençat la fulles a la meva germana?- en Severus va somriure- Ja saps fer màgia?

- Sé fer algunes coses. I tu?

La Lily, tot i encara estar una mica sorpresa perquè aquell noi havia atacat a la seva germana gran va sentir curiositat per veure què en diria en Severus del que podia fer ella

Així que va agafar un tros de gespa i davant del noi el va convertir en un lliri preciós.

En Severus, que normalment era al·lèrgic a totes les expressions de bellesa i felicitat, va trobar que aquella nena amb la flor a la mà era la cosa més bonica que havia vist mai. I els seus ulls tan clars, transparents i bondadosos l'acabaven d'hipnotitzar

- En saps molt- va dir ell- tens més mags a la família?

- No, que jo sàpiga- va dir ella- no sabia ni que existissin. I tu?

- La meva mare és bruixa. Però fa molt que no practica la màgia, per culpa del meu pare.

- Ah. Al teu pare no li agrada la màgia?

- Al meu pare no li agrada res- va dir ell secament- Als teus sí que els hi agrada?

- Això sembla- va contestar la Lily- no paren de felicitar-me. Però la Petúnia no em vol ni mirar

- Això és perquè està gelosa

La noia, sense voler-li respondre, es va fixar en el rellotge del campanar del poble. Ja eren més de les set!

- Severus i què en saps de Hogwarts?

- És la millor escola de màgia d'Anglaterra. Té tants alumnes que els divideix en quatre cases. La millor és Slytherin

- De veritat?

- Sí, allà només hi van els millors mags- allò va preocupar a la Lily

- Creus que seré més dolenta si vinc d'una família que no té mags?

En Severus, després de pensar-s'ho una mica, va decidir que no podia dir-li que "sí" a uns ulls tan bonics.

- No, no té res a veure.

Va tornar tard a casa seva, el seu pare ja havia sopat i la seva mare acabava de tornar

- Sev- va dir-li- tu i jo soparem a la cuina.

Van menjar en silenci i quan van acabar ella li va dir que ho tenia tot a punt en un bagul a la seva habitació

- Mare- va dir- aniré a Slytherin?

- Jo hi vaig anar, per tant és força possible- va contestar secament

I en Severus va anar a dormir. Però, com gairebé cada nit, no ho va aconseguir. El seu pare de seguida va començar a cridar a la Eileen Prince

- El teu fill havia de ser com tu? Ara qui m'ajudarà a la fàbrica?

La seva mare mai contestava, sabia que només el faria enfadar més i li faria més mal. Tot i això aquell dia el seu pare estava enfadat de debó. En Severus va sentir com la seva mare queia al terra i el seu pare trencava la vaixella que ella estava rentant a mà. En Severus volia anar a Hogwarts de seguida.

El dia 1 de setembre en Severus Snape es va despertar de cop, a causa del malson que havia tingut. Però s'havia acabat, anava a Hogwarts. Amb la Lily. I no veuria en un any sencer els seus pares. Ni els sentiria.

Es va vestir el més ràpid que va poder i va marxar amb la seva mare cap a Londres amb autobús. Encara anava vestit de muggle però tenia el seu uniforme que es moria per sortir del bagul. No es va adonar fins que van baixar a Kings Cross que la seva mare tenia el canell embolicat de mala manera amb una bena i un ull morat. Intentava dissimular-ho però caminava espantada i estava molt trista. En arribar a la columna entre les andanes 9 i 10 l'Eileen va traspassar-la primer i després el seu fill, que s'havia quedat sorprès per la manera d'accedir a l'estació de tren. De seguida en Severus va localitzar la Lily Evans que s'estava acomiadant de la seva família amb abraçades. El noi no va poder evitar sentir-se trist per no tenir uns pares que l'estimessin mínimament. I tampoc patir per la seva mare. No tenia vareta i estava amb un home que la pegava tots els dies.

- Mare, segur que estaràs bé sense vareta?

L'Eileen es podria esperar qualsevol comentari menys aquell. I per primera vegada en molt de temps va sentir una mínima emoció maternal cap a aquell noi que s'assemblava tant al seu pare físicament però que era nascut de dins seu.

- Sí, Severus- li va dir- passa-t'ho molt bé a Hogwarts i intentaré escriure't per fer-te saber si estic bé.

I abans que en Severus Snape anés a buscar la Lily per entrar junts al tren la seva mare el va abraçar per primera vegada en molt de temps.


	3. Capítol 3

La Lily va mirar aquells ulls foscos que l'acompanyaven i va somriure. Tot era més fàcil si anaves amb algú conegut. Observava amb atenció tots els detalls d'aquell tren que semblava sortit del segle dinou. Unes finestres àmplies i netes amb unes cortines fosques acompanyaven tot el passadís; estava dividit en compartiments per a quatre persones tancats per unes portes de fusta i un vidre tintat. Van obrir la porta d'un i van entrar a dins. Els seients eren de vellut vermell i tenien prestatges per poder deixar l'equipatge. El noi la va ajudar a guardar la maleta i es van asseure, un davant de l'altre.

- Saps com és tu? - va preguntar la noia – l'escola, vull dir

- No, ben bé, sé que és com un castell però que ningú sap on és

- Com un castell? - es va sorprendre

En aquell moment va trucar algú a la porta. Era un noi alt i prim, més o menys de la mateixa edat, de pell molt pàl·lida., els cabells li queien davant dels ulls i una cicatriu rosada li travessava la galta. Es va quedar allà palplantat com si li fes por el so de la seva pròpia veu.

- Hola? - El va saludar l'Snape, ell va aixecar la vista

- Perdoneu... no hi ha més llocs lliures – es justificava – us fa res que entri?

- Passa, passa – el van convidar

Es va asseure sense dir res més. La Lily se'l mirava, el trobava un personatge curiós, vestia amb roba una mica gran però sota aquell posat de deixadesa hi havia alguna cosa més.

- Com et dius? - Finalment va obrir conversa

- Remus Llopin, vosaltres?

- Jo Lily Evans i ell és en Severus Snape

* * *

><p>El tren va xiular molt fort, i amb un soroll sec, es va començar a moure.<p>

En James estava una mica perdut, no coneixia a ningú i repassava les cares desconegudes que s'anava trobant per camí. Finalment va trobar un compartiment buit a l'últim vagó. S' hi va acomodar, i va mirar com l'estació s'allunyava per la finestra. Ja que el viatge era llarg va decidir aprofitar-lo per dormir, va estirar les cames, es va posar la jaqueta per sobre i va deixar que el sotrac del tren fes la resta.

Quan va obrir els ulls, el Hogwarts Express anava paral·lel a un riu. Va badallar i estar els braços i es va asseure bé. Quan se'n va adonar hi havia una altre persona al seu compartiment.

- Qui ets tu? Què hi fas aquí! - va dir tot sobresaltat

Era un noi de cabells negres i mirada perduda. Estava distret llegint una revista i al sentir els seus crits va somriure.

- Bon dia – i va afegir – Sóc en Sirius

- Ah, molt bé, i què hi fas al meu compartiment?

- Ah, és teu? No ho sé, no tenia lloc i com que t'he vist tu sol en un lloc on n'hi caben quatre doncs...

- Doncs què? Si jo estava aquí tu no tenies dret a entrar

- Oh, et robo espai vital potser?

- Mira, deixa'm en pau, vols?

- Sí, sí... - Va tornar a posar els ulls a la revista

En James estava malhumorat, aquell noi amb aquells aires havia gosat entrar al seu territori, i tot i ser alumne de primer any tenia molt clar que aquestes coses no podien passar. El va mirar i va bufar, encara quedaven hores i no semblava pas tenir ganes de marxar.

- Jo em dic James Potter – al final va decidir ser sociable

- Ah, molt bé

- I tu, et dius Sirius què més?

- Sirius Black – Va dir baixant la veu

- Oh! Marxa d'aquí! Tu és un d'aquells puristes de la sang, un Slytherin de família! Fas fàstic!

- Eh, eh, calma't – va dir el noi – que ningú t'ha dit que m'agradi pas ser-ho

- Què dius? Si tots sou iguals!

-Tots no, jo no... donaria un braç per no anar a Slytherin

- No et crec... segur que si jo fos fill de muggles marxaries. Racista!

- Ets fill de muggles?

- No

- Doncs? A més no marxaria, no m'agrada la meva família, i tu no t'hi has de posar pas al mig!

* * *

><p>Aquell noi que semblava tan tímid va resultar ser força interessant. Era d'un poble petit a les afores de Londres i semblava saber força coses sobre l'Escola. Parlava a poc a poc, amb una veu agradable. Els va explicar com eren les classes, els jardins, el menjador... tot segons el que els seus pares li havien dit. La Lily escoltava embadalida tots els misteris sobre aquell nou món que l'esperava, mentre l'Snape afegia informació a la poca que la seva mare li havia anat explicant.<p>

- Quan ja feia unes tres hores que eren al tren, una senyora amb un carro ple de llaminadures va trucar a la porta.

- Que volen alguna cosa aquests nois?

La noia no coneixia res del que venia i s'ho mirava encuriosida, però en Llopin es va aixecar i va comprar una bossa ben plena d'aquells dolços tan estranys, va pagar amb aquelles monedes que ella hauria d'aprendre a fer servir i la dona va marxar. Va obrir un dels paquetets, embolicat de paper rosa i va aparèixer una granota de xocolata.

- En voleu?

I abans que els altres poguessin respondre, allò va fer un salt i però ell la va caçar a l'aire i va riure de la cara de la Lily.

- No n'havies vist mai cap? - Ella negava amb el cap mentre ell reia – Quin any t'espera, doncs, si et sorprenenaquestes coses.

* * *

><p>Tot i que en un principi s'havien discutit, en Sirius va resultar ser un bon noi, i en James li va començar a caure en gràcia. Fruit de l'avorriment van treure una baralla de cartes, velles, i es van posar a jugar sobre un dels baguls, apostant galetes de xocolata de la senyora Potter.<p>

El tren va tornar a xiular i va fer un revolt pronunciat a l'esquerra. Els dos nois es van apropar a la finestra i hi van arrambar la cara deixant al vidre la marca de les galtes i les mans. Allà davant seu s'obria el principi d'una nova aventura. L'escola, majestuosa es deixava veure més enllà d'un llac, amb les seves torres altes i els jardins. Es va sentir una veu que ressonava per tot el tren.

- Hem arribat, hem arribat!

Tothom es va afanyar a posar-se les túniques i recollir els baguls.

- Sirius, ja hi som – va somriure ell

- Tot comença aquí – contestà l'altre

* * *

><p>Els alumnes més grans tenien bastant clar cap a on anar, reien i es retrobaven, mentre pujaven a unes carrosses sense cavalls. Els més joves anaven un pèl desorientats seguint les directrius que es donaven.<p>

El moll, al costat de la via, estava ple d'unes petites barques fràgils que suraven sobre les fosques aigües esperant a aquells de primer curs per portar-los fins a les portes de l'escola.

Els anaven dividint així que s'acostaven a algun professor. Per mala sort a la Lily la van separar dels companys de viatge i es va trobar dins de la barca amb dos nois que no coneixia de res. Ells si que semblaven conèixer-se i reien com bojos parlant de què els esperaria al nou curs. Al final un dels dos va dirigir-se a ella.

- Hola, com et dius?

-Jo Lily

- Nosaltres som en James i en Sirius

No van dir res més en tot el trajecte. Quan van arribar a l'altre riba, amb el mateix silenci rigorós van entrar per aquell gran portal. Unes escales els rebien dins d'un espai aguantat amb voltes gòtiques. Van seguir als altres i van girar a l'esquerra; de cop es van trobar a dins d'una gran sala, plena de menjar i taules molt més llargues del que es podien haver imaginat. No tenia sostre, només és veia el cel estrellat. Al passadís central hi havia una gran cua, que arribava fins allà on seien els professors.

- I ara què passa? - va preguntar la noia

- Ara ens diuen a quina casa anem – va contestar un d'ells, tot nerviós.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTOL 4

Un professor molt baixet morè amb alguns cabells blancs subjectava amb la mà dreta un barret vell i molt gros. La Lily va pensar que semblava un d'aquells barrets que les dones feien servir per Halloween per disfressar-se de bruixes. Però, igual que la resta d'alumnes, no podia evitar preguntar-se per què necessitaven un barret com aquell.

- Ara quan digui el vostre nom- va fer el professor- heu de venir fins aquí davant, posar-vos el barret i ell us dirà a quina residència heu d'anar.

Però quan tots els alumnes pensaven que ja no hi podien haver més sorpreses, el professor va deixar el barret sobre un tamboret i l'arruga que hi havia al mig de la roba negra va començar a parlar.

_Fa molts anys que sóc aquí _

_i no és que vulgui fer-me sentir_

_però ser més de Hogwarts _

_que tots els que van passar-hi ahir _

_Jo vaig ser el barret de Goldric Gryffindor_

_un dels fundadors d'aquesta escola_

_que jutament amb Slytherin, Ravenclow i Hupplepuff_

_em va elegir per triar els alumnes, encara que fos un peça de roba_

_I doncs, com m'ho faig per seleccionar-vos?_

_Miro les vostre qualitats sense dubtar-ho_

_Si sou valents i de cor calent anireu a Gryffindor_

_Si sou bondadosos i de cor afable a Hupplepuff_

_Si sou intel·ligents i de ment precisa a Ravenclow_

_Si sou de gran categoria i de ment calculadora a Slytherin_

_Així doncs ja sabeu qui sóc _

_Ara només heu d'esperar el vostre torn_

_Col·locar-me sobre el vostre cap_

_I saber que a Hogwarts, ja heu arribat_

En James, només sentir això ja va saber on aniria a parar. En Sírius, en sentir això es va posar a tremolar. En Severus en sentir això encara es va neguitejar més. La Lily en sentir això encara es va confondre més. En Remus, volia desaparèixer.

Tots cinc estaven expectants. On els col·locaria aquest barret tan misteriós. El que els preocupava més a tots, però, era haver de sortir davant tota aquesta gent. I si feien el ridícul?

Per sort no van ser els primers sinó un noi de cabells castanys clars, bastant alt i que no semblava tenir cap problema en sortir el primer de tots. El seu nom era Mark Avery. El barret va tardar menys d'un segon en cridar ben fort SLYTHERIN i a la Lily li va semblar que en Severus en aquell moment es posava encara més tens del que havia estat tota l'estona.

El segon noi que va sortir no podia ser més diferent a l'anterior. No anava gaire ben pentinat com l'altre, caminava insegur de sí mateix i amb el cap baix. En Severus en veure'l no va poder evitar preguntar-se com un noi com aquest havia entrat a l'escola Hogwarts. Es deia Ben Babbaw.

El barret, en aquesta segona ocasió va ser molt més lent i els alumnes es va impacientar.

- Podria ser que el fessin fora?- va preguntar algú que estava a prop d'en Remus.

En sentir això, el noi encara es va espantar més. Si feien fora a un noi només per estar nerviós en la tria, ell, que era un monstre, ho tenia molt difícil.

Però no van haver d'esperar massa, després d'allò. El barret per fi va cridar (encara que no tant convençut) GRYFFINDOR!

En James va somriure, allò seria molt fàcil.

Va sortir una noia que estava nerviosa com un flam, Amelia Bones, que va acabar a Hupplepuff ( la taula del costat d'Slytherin que encara no havia cridat) i llavors li va tocar a en...

- Black, Sírius!

"Per què?" no va poder evitar pensar el noi mentre caminava amb peus de plom fins al tamboret. Allà va seure, tens i seriós i va fixar-se amb en James, aquell amic que havia fet al tren i que segur que aniria a Gryffindor, no com ell. Llavors el barret li va caure davant els ulls.

_"No sembles un Black" _Li va dir el barret molt fluixet a cau d'orella

"No m'agrada ser-ho" Va pensar ell "La meva família és horrible"

_"Així que no et poso a Slytherin?" _

"No si us plau, Slytherin no"

_"Slytherin no eh? Doncs així m'ho poses més fàcil encara...GRYFFINDOR!" _

I en Sírius no va poder evitar fer un salt d'alegria en aixecar-se del tamboret. Va fixar-se en la taula dels Slytherin, que semblaven decebuts i també en què els de Gryffindor aplaudien extranyats. Però tant li era, començava a desfer-se de la casta dels Black que l'acompanyaria tota la vida però que lluitaria contra ella.

En Sírius va seure en un costat de la taula dels Gryffindor, al costat de l'altre noi de primer que havien elegit per anar allà. Nois d'altres cursos el van felicitar i ell es va posar vermell com un tomàquet. Abans de dirigir la seva mirada cap al barret altra vegada va fixar-se que fins i tots els professors estaven sorpresos en l'elecció. Quina enrabiada que li agafaria a la seva mare!

Després de sis persones més que van passar pel barret. Dues van anar a Slytherin, tres a Ravenclow i una a Hupplepuff. I quan la Lily es començava a relaxar, el professor baixet va cridar el seu nom.

En Severus, que estava tota l'estona al seu costat, es va quedar tan quiet com si haguessin dit el seu. Va mirar com la Lily desapareixia de la seva dreta per anar fins al tamboret i pel noi allò va significar el principi del final.

_"Vejam on et poso a tu" _Va dir el barret _"No hi ha cap dubte que ets bondadosa i molt intel·ligent. Però crec que estaries millor a...GRYFFINDOR!" _

Després que la Lily seiés a la taula dels Gryffindor, al costat d'en Ben Babbaw persones van passar abans que en Remus Llopin fos cridat.

En Remus va notar com les mirades dels professors es clavaven en ell mentre que molts alumnes ni s'hi fixaven. Per els nois de la seva edat ell era un més. Però ell era diferent, no importava el que diguessin. Si la lluna del Gran Saló estigués una meitat més plena seria l'ésser més perillós de la Terra.

Sense ni adonar-se'n tenia el barret sobre el cap tapant-li els ulls.

_"Ah sí, Remus Llopin. Abans que t'asseguessis ja sabia on et posaria" _

"En una garjola" va pensar ell

_"No senyor! On et mereixes estar de veritat. Ets molt més valent del que penses noi, no deixis que ningú et digui mai el contrari. GRYFFINDOR!" _

I quan li van treure el barret del cap i va veure tota la taula de l'esquerra aplaudint. Inclosa la noia que havia conegut en el tren que semblava contenta de tenir-lo a la mateixa casa que ella. Es va oblidar de tots els seus mal records.

En James Potter no va tardar tant en sortir. Després de l'Ashley Parks que va anar a Gryffindor, tot i que en James a primera vista l'hagués col·locada a Slytherin, el professor baixet el va cridar.

I tot i que en James es va mostrar segur de sí mateix quan anava fins el tamboret, quan, abans que li caigués el barret a sobre, va veure tota la gent mirant-lo no va poder evitar que les cames se li tornessin com flam. Però el patiment no va durar massa: abans que el barret li fregués els cabells despentinats va cridar: GRYFFINDOR!

I en James, somrient com si mai hagués estat nerviós, va anar ràpidament a seure al costat d'en Sírius, amb qui va xocar la seva mà mentre els dos reien com bojos.

La Lily, però, no s'hi havia fixat massa. Estava preocupada per l'Snape, que encara no havia passat pel barret. Ella esperava amb totes les seves forces que el col·loquessin a Gryffindor, amb ella, i estava molt nerviosa. Però, ella coneixia en Severus i era bona persona, segur que si demanava anar a Gryffindor el posarien.

Després de cinc minuts eterns el professor va cridar:

- Snape, Severus!

En Severus va anar fins al tamboret i s'hi va asseure. Estava molt nerviós

_"Noi" _Va dir-li una veueta _"Veig que tens dubtes. Jo et volia posar a Slytherin que és el que sempre havies volgut. Prefereixes Gryffindor?" _

En Severus estava fet un embolic, tenia clar que només seria algú si anava a Slytherin. Però a Gryffindor tenia l'oportunitat de per primera vegada a la seva vida tenir un amic de veritat.

El dubte, però, es veu que el va delatar

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

I mentre la taula de la dreta del menjador, esclatava i quatre nois convidaven a seure al seu costat a en Severus, a la taula de l'esquerra la Lily Evans esperava almenys un senyal del seu amic que li indiqués que no la deixava sola en aquell món del que ella no coneixia res. En Severus, però, es va dirigir sense ni tan sols mirar-la a aquella taula.

Després del banquet de benvinguda que va deixar a tots els alumnes plens. Els alumnes de primer de Gryffindor van seguir a un dels monitors que els va portar per unes escales que es movien soles.

Per molt que els alumnes primerencs volguessin recordar-se del recorregut, els seus ulls anaven dirigits a les escales flotants, els fantasmes que anaven apareixent per tot arreu i els personatges dels quadres a l'oli que els observaven atents.

- Vigileu amb en Peeves- va recordar-los-hi el monitor- us voldrà posar en problemes. I recordeu les contrasenyes. Bé, ja hem arribat

Havien arribat a setè pis i estaven davant d'un quadre que ocupava tota la paret. Dins d'ell hi havia una dona enorme vestida tota de rosa i pentinada amb un monyo.

- Contrasenya?- va preguntar

- Ossa major- va dir el monitor

- Benvinguts- va somriure

I si la Lily ja s'havia quedat parada abans d'entrar, després va pensar que estava en un somni. Una dotzena de butaques estaven davant d'una llar de foc espaterrant. La sala d'estar més còmoda que la noia havia vist mai es presentava davant dels seus ulls. No es va fixar, fins que ho va dir el monitor, en dos escales de cargol que hi havia a cada punta de la sala.

- Nois a la dreta, noies a l'esquerra- va dir- trobareu les vostres coses al vostre dormitori. L'esmorzar és de set a nou al Gran Saló, allà us donarem els horaris. Bona nit i benvinguts a Hogwarts.

La Lily i l'altra noia van pujar per les escales de l'esquerra. Allà dalt hi havia un dormitori amb dos llits que només mirar-los ja feien venir son. Hi havia una altra porta que duia al bany i, efectivament, hi havia els seus baguls.

- Em dic Ashley- va dir l'altra noia

- Jo Lily

- Ja coneixes algú aquí?- va preguntar-li mentre començava a treure roba i més roba del seu bagul

- Bé, sí un noi que ha entrat amb qui eren veïns.

- També va a Gryffindor?

La Lily va tardar una mica a respondre, encara li feia mal pensar que ella i en Severus no anirien a la mateixa classe

- No, a Slytherin

- Ah- va fer l'altra noia- no et preocupis, segurament farem classes amb ells

- No t'importaria ser amiga de gent a Slytherin?

- No sé què has sentit de les cases Lily, però són una pèrdua de temps. Només ho fan perquè els alumnes es comportin i vulguin guanyar punts estudiant. Quina bajanada!

- Tu creus?

- Ho sé Lily, que és ben diferent. A mi m'era igual anar a una casa o a una altra, realment.

La Lily es va quedar parada, era l'única noia que havia conegut aquell dia que pensava d'aquella manera. I a la Lily l'omplia d'optimisme

- No et preocupis, jo t'ajudaré a infiltrar-te a la taula dels Slytherin. I així em presentes aquest amic teu!- li va somriure- Però ara a dormir que jo estic fregida

- Jo també- va admetre la pèl-roja

A l'habitació dels nois no hi havia tanta xerrameca. Els quadre s'havien canviat ràpidament de roba sense molestar-se ni a rentar-se les dents i s'havien amagat dins els llençols. En James s'havia reservat ràpidament el llit del costat de la finestra i en Sírius havia ocupat de seguida el del seu costat. Els altres dos nois ja estaven adormits quan en Potter i en Black es van desitjar bona nit i van caure en un profund son.


	5. Capítol 5

Comenteu si us plau!

CAPÍTOL 5

Quan en Severus Snape es va llevar el dia següent, sabia que seria un dia dur.

Ho sabia perquè mai li havia agradat ni fer amics, ni relacionar-se ni explicar la seva vida a nous coneguts. En canvi, els altres cinc nois que hi havia a la seva habitació vestint-se per anar a la primera classe del curs (que encara no sabien ni quina era) no paraven de parlar entre ells.

- El meu pare no volia que anés a Hogwarts des que van nombrar a en Dumbledore director. Massa sangs-de-fang pel seu gust.- va dir el que estava al llit més a prop del d'en Severus

- Estic d'acord- va dir el noi que a la nit havia triat primer el llit on dormir- en Dumbledore és un tou, permetent que hi hagi tants fills de muggle

En Severus va afanyar-se més encara en sentir cap a quin lloc anava la conversa.

- Com us dieu?- va seguir parlant el mateix noi

- Jo em dic Mark Avery

- Oh! Els nostres pares havien anat junts a Hogwarts també, oi? Jo sóc en Gregor Mulciber.

Els altres dos nois també es van presentar i el noi que havia iniciat la conversa es va girar cap a en Severus

- I tu?

- Jo em dic Severus Snape

- Snape?- va dir el noi- No em sona aquest nom- se'l va estar mirant una estona més fins que va afegir- Tant hi fa, jo em dic Evan Rosier

Fins i tot l'Snape havia sentit a parlar dels Rosier: una família molt rica, ni més ni menys que una de les famílies amb més tradició del món màgic.

- Tu ets família dels Black, no?- va preguntar l'Avery

- Sí, però ni tinc res a veure amb aquell traidor que ha anat a Gryffindor. La família estarà molt avergonyida d'ell.

Els altres dos nois ja havien baixat a esmorzar quan els quatre que quedaven a l'habitació van decidir fer-ho.

Van haver de pujar dos pisos per les escales de les masmorres fins a arribar al Gran Saló. Allà ja hi havia la gran majoria d'estudiants esmorzant. En Severus de seguida va localitzar la Lily, que estava menjant al costat d'una altra noia de Gryffindor, que no parava de parlar.

Només seure a la taula, en Rosier ja va agafar a l'aire un paquet ple de dolços que li portava una òliba preciosa des de casa seva.

- Els meus pares m'envien una felicitació per haver entrat a Slytherin. Segur que a casa ja es deuen haver discutit perquè un Black no hagi entrat amb nosaltres.- va riure

- Tu Severus tens familiars aquí a Hogwarts?- va preguntar-li l'Avery

- No, la meva mare també havia anat a Slytherin, però

- I el teu pare?- va preguntar-li molt encuriosit en Rosier

- No va anar a Hogwarts. No és d'aquí.- va afanyar-se a dir l'Snape

- Per això no ens sonava el teu nom.- va fer en Mulciber- Jo tampoc no tinc cap familiar aquí, si et serveix. Sóc el primer de la meva generació a entrar a Hogwarts.

Poc després els hi van donar els horaris. Començaven amb la classe de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal. Amb Gryffindor. I encara que tots els seus companys de la taula estaven totalment en contra d'això. L'Snape no podia estar més agraït.

- Quina bona forma de començar el dia- va dir en James quan va veure el seu horari- amb Slytherin.

- M'ho diràs a mi- va dir en Sírius- són els que ahir es van mostrar sorpresos per la decisió del barret. M'agradaria poder dir que els apallissarem a classe, però la veritat és que no em sé res.

Els dos van riure.

- Tu, Remus, saps alguna cosa per poder demostrar als Slytherin qui mana aquí?

- La veritat és que no- va dir seriosament- creieu que ens poden preguntar moltes coses?

- No ho sé- va dir en James- en Dumbledore va dir ahir a la nit que el professor era nou, no?

- Sí- va dir en Remus- un noi que seia a prop meu va dir que cada any canvien de professor en aquesta assignatura.

De cop en Ben Babbaw va aparèixer per la porta del Gran Saló. Els tres nois l'havien intentat despertar de totes les formes possibles aquell matí, però ho havien deixat per impossible.

Tres seients a l'esquerra hi havia la Lily i l'Ashley, que sí que estaven més contentes de saber que tindrien primer la classe amb els Slytherin.

- Què t'havia dit Lily?

- Tenies raó. Ets genial

- Ho sé- va dir l'altra rient- què més farem avui Lily

L'Ashley no havia ni obert el seu horari, la Lily li estava dictant tot

- Doncs aquí diu que després tenim encanteris amb els ravenclow i transfiguració també a ravenclow a la tarda

- Genial, avui no ens embrutarem ni amb herbologia ni amb pocions. Quin descans.- va dir alleujada.- Bé val més que anem tirant que si no, no tindrem ni bons seients ni bons companys amb qui seure. I tu has de seure amb el teu amic d'Slytherin, no?- va dir-li

Van arribar les primeres a classe. Un professor força jove estava preparant nerviós els seus llibres sobre la taula.

- Bon dia- va dir l'Ashley

- Ah! Bon dia senyoretes.

Poc a poc la classe es va anar omplint i en Severus, per exclamació de la Lily no va seure al seu costat sinó al d'un noi força desagradable que li explicava moltes coses mentre ell no deia res.

- És aquell?- va preguntar l'Ashley- Doncs a part de passar de tu, és molt lleig. Lily oblida't d'ell.

- Què dius?

- Ja m'has sentit, és un cas perdut. Seu amb mi avui.

- Finalment, quan tothom ja va estar assegut als pupitres el professor va començar a parlar.

- M'alegra que sigueu els de primer a la meva primera classe. Així som tots els que comencem avui a Hogwarts. Sóc el professor Thomas Kuhn i estic aquí per ensenyar-vos Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal.

Va fer una parada per mirar-los altra vegada i va dir

- Abans de començar la classe, però, m'agradaria fer dues coses: primer barreja-vos perquè no estigueu tant separats Gryffindors i Slytherin i després passar llista. Aixequeu-vos tots.

- Tothom li va fer cas a l'instant però en James i en Sírius, que ja havien començat a planejar com fer-los-hi la guitza als Slytherin, van fer cara d'enfadats.

- Molt bé, agafeu els vostres llibres i ara passaré amb unes cintes. Vull que us les lligueu als ulls i llanceu espurnes cap on vulgueu amb les vostres varetes. Després traieu-vos les cintes i "seguiu" el vostre encanteri.

Tot i que cap dels alumnes de primer hagués entès al professor. Tot ells van fer el que els hi havien dit. I quan es van treure les cintes de davant dels ulls la classe estava plena de fils vermells que sorgien de les varetes dels alumnes i que apuntaven a llocs diferents. En James no va tardar en adonar-se que el seu fil i el d'un alumnes d'Slytherin estaven connectats.

La Lily, però, havia tingut més sort: el seu fil i el de l'Snape es tocaven. I en Sírius es sentia un desgraciat: justament li havia tocat seure amb en Rosier. Un dels seus parents llunyans.

Mentre els alumnes es re col·locaven la Lily i en Severus aprofitaven per parlar.

- Per què no t'has assegut amb mi?

- Als meus companys no els hi agraden els Gryffindor

- Doncs a l'Ashley li semblava perfecte que fóssim amics

- Qui és l'Ashley?

- La meva amiga. I no em canviïs de tema

- Lily, tu almenys tens amics, a mi em tenen mania. Veus aquell noi morè d'allà- va assenyalar el que estava al costat d'en Sírius Black- crec que sap que el meu pare era muggle i no li agrada

De cop, es va adonar del que havia dit i va decidir callar abans que la Lily se n'adonés.

- Severus, els meus dos pares són muggles. No deixis que et trepitgi.

El professor Kuhn va començar a passar llista. Nom per nom, tots els alumnes d'aquella petita classe van anar contestant.

- Molt bé- va explicar- ara vull que tothom em digui què li ve al cap quan dic les paraules Forces del Mal. Sr. Potter, vostè que sembla tant a gust amb el seu nou seient m'ho pot dir

I és que en James, que estava a primera fila amb l'Avery feia ganyotes cada vegada que el professor obria la boca

- Doncs segurament el fet de seure amb un Slytherin ja és prou mal, no?- en Sírius, en Babbaw i en Llopin es van posar a riure

- No vull començar el curs traient punts senyor Potter. Col·labori una mica

- Doncs...fer encanteris per fer mal a algú?

- Perfecte. En aquesta classe aprendrem a evitar que algú ens faci mal mitjançant maleficis. Per tal d'aconseguir-ho, haurem de saber-ne uns quants de defensius i segurament alguns d'ofensius. Vostè- va dir assenyalant a la noia que seia al costat de l'Ashley- senyoreta Bullestrode, en sap algun de malefici?

- No professor

- Llàstima, i la seva companya?

- Tampoc professor, per això vinc a classe

El professor començava a perdre la paciència.

- Bé, algú en sap algun?

En Severus va aixecar la mà

- Molt be, vostè, com es diu?

- Snape

- Sr. Snape, algun malefici?

- L'estabornidor?

- Molt bé. Cinc punts per Slytherin!

En acabar la classe, tot i que la gran majoria d'alumnes s'havien enfadat per haver de seure amb un Gryffindor, els de primer havien aprés força sobre Defensa i fins i tot es podria dir que a alguns els hi havia agradat. Però en James no podia oblidar aquells cinc punts.

- Jo també li he respòs bé una pregunta!- va exclamar mentre pujaven al tercer pis per fer encanteris- Per què no m'ha donat punts?

- Ens té mania- va dir en Sírius- Només una ment criminal em faria seure amb un parent meu, ha estat tota l'estona explicant que a casa seva ja m'han tret de la família per estar a Gryffindor. Doncs me n'alegro!

En Remus llegia al seu darrera mentre en Ben no parava de dir que sí amb el cap.

La Lily i l'Ashley ja havien arribat a la següent classe, que encara estava tancada perquè alguns encara feien classe.

- Doncs no ha estat tant malament- va dir l'Ashley- el professor és simpàtic i he conegut a la meva companya, la Noah Bullestrode. Ella també creu que aquesta rivalitat Slytherin Gryffindor és una tonteria. Encara que crec que no sabia ben bé de què anava. Diu que dinarà amb nosaltres.

- Doncs a l'Snape l'obliguen a anar amb els Slytherin.

- Doncs ell és burro per fer-los-hi cas i els seus amics són imbècils.

En aquell moment la porta es va obrir i van sortir alumnes de quart, deixant entrar als de primer.

Aquella nit, la Lily i l'Ashley no només van sopar amb una noia d'Slytherin, sinó també amb una altra de Ravenclow: la Amelia Bones. I la Lily s'ho va passar tant bé amb aquelles noies que ni tan sols va pensar amb en Severus, que la mirava des de l'altra punta del menjador amb tristor mentre feia veure que menjava el sopar.

Durant la resta de la setmana els alumnes de primer van anar assistint a totes les classes. Poc a poc els de Gryffindor es van anar coneixent més i més. En Sírius i en James ja s'havien fet populars entre els de primer per ser els únics que no es deixaven intimidar per alguns d'Slytherin que caminaven per l'escola com si fos de la seva propietat: fins i tot els alumnes més grans.

Un dia que feien tard amb els de Hupplepuff a la classe d'herbologia, dos nois de tercer d'Slytherin els havien parat a la sortida del castell dient que si no els hi donaven dos shickles cada un, no sortirien. Quan en Ben ja treia la seva cartera en James i en Sírius simplement els havien trepitjat i havien sortit tranquil·lament per la porta deixant els dos nois amb ridícul.

La Lily, per sorpresa seva, s'ho estava passant molt millor a Hogwarts que mai. Ja considerava a l'Ashley com la seva millor amiga, que sabia moltes més coses que ella de Hogwarts i sempre donava els millors consells a més semblava que conegués a tothom. També anava molt amb la Noah Bullestrode, d'Slytherin, que li explicava coses d'en Severus, que si era molt callat, que si sempre era el primer a llevar-se i l'últim d'anar a dormir; i també es feia molt amb l'Amelia Bones que normalment seia amb ella a la biblioteca o a les classes que compartien amb els Ravenclow i la Juliet Dunham, una noia molt tímida de Hupplepuff però que també sempre dinava i sopava amb elles.

Les assignatures també se li donaven més o menys bé: no suportava herbologia perquè, com l'Ashley, pensava que era una assignatura que no servia per res; ni astronomia perquè l'Ashley i ella creien que sinó els hi ensenyaven astronomia no serviria per res. Però, en canvi havia descobert que a Encanteris sempre era la primera en fer els exercicis, i el professor Filwich ja li havia donat molts punts, a Transfiguració en dues setmanes havia aconseguit transformar un misto en una agulla de cap i a Pocions també era de les que destacaven.

Feien les classes de pocions amb els Slytherin dimecres i divendres a la tarda i ella i en Severus sempre seien junts perquè era l'única classe que ningú estava per ells. I en professor Llagot sempre els hi posava molt bona nota. En Severus i ella aconseguien formes de fer les pocions molt més ràpid que els altres: escalfant-les més que el que deia el professor, tallant-ho diferent...A la Lily era la classe que més li agradava.

I en Remus no s'ho estava passant ni la meitat de bé que la Lily. Només faltaven tres dies per la lluna plena: en Dumbledore li havia dit que s'amagaria en un arbre construït aquell mateix any i que el guardabosc, en Hagrid, el vigilaria d'aprop. Però estava molt espantat. I no només per si li feia mal a algú sinó també per si els seus amics ho descobrien. Ara que per fi tenia amics i semblava que estigués totalment segur amb ells, en James i en Sírius eren els millors amics que un podia desitjar, no volia que s'allunyessin d'ell per por. A més a més, hauria de faltar tota la setmana perquè estava clar que no podria anar a classe després de convertir-se en home llop, estaria massa cansat i massa desfigurat. Hauria d'estudiar amb els llibres a la seva habitació.

S'havia inventat un història que ell tenia una malaltia que l'obligava a fer respòs cada tres setmanes i semblava que tots ho havien entès a la perfecció. Però s'havia sentit malament en dir aquella primer gran mentida als seus amics.


	6. Chapter 6

Ja feia un parell de mesos que el curs havia començat i tot i així encara no s'havia acostumat al color grana de les cortines de l'habitació. A les vuit en punt es va llevar, va anar al bany i va remullar la cara en una pica plena d'aigua freda i es va mirar al mirall. Tot semblava igual, els ulls verds, les pigues, els llavis molsuts, la cara estreta, el llarg cabell pèl roig però darrere aquella façana alguna cosa havia canviat. Es va posar les faldilles sobre aquelles cames blanques i escanyolides, mitges i un jersei, perquè ja feia fred, i la llarga túnica sobre tot això. Es va recollir la melena en una espècie de monyo mal fet, va agafar els llibres i va baixar ràpid, gairebé saltant, fins el gran menjador.

La taula de Griffindor ja estava plena de gom a gom, l'Ashley li va fer un senyal perquè anés a seure amb ella.

- Ja estàs preparada, Lily? - va dir molt emocionada

- Eh, jo? Per què? - la seva amiga va mirar de reüll en Sirius que s'acostava a la taula i es va posar a parlar.

- D'aquí dos setmanes es Halloween – i va afegir- es farà una festa! Ja cal que et posis ben mona

- Però Ash... No podem anar a la festa, en teoria l'entrada és a partir de tercer...

- Pamplines! Talons i maquillatge i arreglat – va somriure maliciosament – a més m'han dit que en Potter i companyia també hi van...no t'ho voldràs pas perdre...

- No volia seguir-la escoltant, es posarien en un problema i tot per culpa d'una festa, va giriar al cap per veure les altres taules l'Snape semblava començar a fer-se una mica amb la gent d'Slytherin, parlava amb ells, i, a vegades, reia.

De cop uns crits i unes rialles van fer que tornés a centrar-se a la seva taula, en James com sempre feia el ruc, i va començar a fer pessigolles a l'Ashley que reia com una boja exagerada. El que semblava un intent de Sirius per fer-li a ella es va acabar en sec amb una mirada.

- Va Evans, ets una seca – va dir-li, ella va somriure sense respondre

Per altra banda en Remus no deia res, des d'aquella lluna plena les coses semblaven anar millor, no havia passat res ni ningú havia sospitat cap cosa això el tranquil·litzava. Xerrava amb en Ben a un extrem de la taula.

Cada dia arribaven cartes i galetes de tots els pares, mares,avis i avies dels alumnes. La Lily rebia cartes en uns sobres molt polits i una cal·ligrafia perfecta que contestava religiosament una per una, a l'Ashley li enviaven roba, revistes i altres estris poc útils, en James acostumava a tenir dolços un cop a la setmana i en Ben una carta de tant en tant, en Remus llibres, fins i tot l'Amelia que no es portava bé amb els seus pares teina paquets...tothom menys en Sirius que només podia veure com en Regulus en tenia sempre i això l'entristia. Els senyors Potter li enviaven coses sabent la situació de casa. Tot i així ell sempre somreia.

Després del primer mes de novetat les classes s'havien fet monòtones. Avui, dimarts, de nou a deu, defensa contra les forces del mal amb els de Huppelpuff, de deu a onze encanteris amb Ravenclow, després classes de vol només Gryffindor, i abans de dinar pocions amb els Slytherin.

I aquell octubre no semblava pas ser diferent. Quan més s'acostava el trenta-u més ambient hi havia; els fantasmes estaven contents, a totes les sales hi havia com a mínim una carbassa i s'acostava la festa més gran de l'any.

* * *

><p>- No m'havia imaginat mai Halloween sent una bruixa de veritat – va dir la Lily<p>

- Doncs, què? Emocionada? - Va dir la Juliet, sense moure els ulls dels apunts d'història de la màgia

- Noies, ja sabeu de que ens disfressarem aquesta nit? - Va preguntar l'Amelia

- Bones, podríem anar de ... Vaqueres! - Idea de l'Noah

- Què dius? Que ets tonta? Hem de buscar una disfressa que ningú ens la pugui copiar! - Va dir l'Ashley – Què tal de personatges dels germans Grimm? Però dels de debò, dels que fan por

- Jo segueixo pensant que no hauríem d'anar a la festa...- va murmurar la Lily

Els nois estaven estirats sota el sol, als jardins, tot i que fes fred. Miraven els núvols passar amunt i avall.

- Doncs hauríem de trobar la manera d'entrar a la festa dels de tercer! - va dir en James

- Què tal si no se'ns veu la cara, total, es de disfresses – va comentar en Remus

- Amb això porta raó en Llupin – Va dir en Ben

- Així, de què anirem? - va preguntar en Sirius al mig d'un badall

Sobre les vuit, després de sopar, les noies corrien d'un costat a l'altre de l'habitació fent encanteris estúpids per arrissar-se el cabell o per modelar la roba. La primera que va estar apunt va ser l'Amelia, vestida de Blanca Neus.

- Oh, estas preciosa, no sembles tu – Va dir l'Ashley amb aquell somriure que no s'esborrava mai, l'Amelia no sabia si sentir-se ofesa o afalagada per aquell comentari.

La Noah, a qui li quedava bé tot, va decidir anar de caputxeta vermella, la Lily, gràcies a un encanteri que la va tenyir de ros i li feia el cabell molt més llarg, podia anar de Rapunzel. Però l'Ashely va canviar de costat la història i va preferir disfressar-se de la bruixa dolenta de Hansel i Gretel.

Els nois van buscar coses senzilles que els tapessin la cara per a no ser reconeguts. Bàsicament monstres o vells mags amb llargues barbes.

La festa era al gran menjador, tot i la restricció d'edat no hi va haver cap problema per entrar. Tothom estava disfressat, la música sonava, i totes les taules estaven plenes de menjar fabulós.

Les noies només arribar es van quedar una mica cohibides per la quantitat de gent, els nois reien, xerraven amb gent nova, i finalment es van trobar els dos grups a la taula de Griffindor. L'Ashley, es va posar a ballar amb en Sirius, mentre els altres conversaven alegrement menjant dolços.

La Lily va veure a l'altre punta de la sala la figura de l'Snape, no sabia com ell, tan vergonyós, s'havia atrevit a entrar a una festa de tal envergadura. Va creuar la sala i va anar-lo a saludar.

- Ei, què hi fas aquí? - va dir ella

- Mira, passar la nit – va somriure

- Veig que les coses et van millor

- Si, això sembla

- Me'n alegro molt – una carícia a l'espatlla

– Trobo a faltar el teu pèl roig – Va somriure, mirar el cabell ros de la noia

- Només és una disfressa Severus

- Només era un comentari – els dos van riure, i es van asseure en un racó, a terra, prop d'una columna.

La conversa fluïa, reien, es miraven, va arribar un punt que les seves mans es van trobar i van enllaçar els dits. I l'estona passava, la gent es tronava boja amb els pas de les hores, i ningú semblava adonar-se de la petita parella al fons de la sala. Sense saber com, el noi va trobar el valor i li va fer un petó a la galta. Els seus llavis es van pressionar contra la pell blanca i suau de la noia i aquesta va envermellir. Però la Lily es va trobar amb la mirada de desaprovació de l'Ashley al fons de la sala.

- He...he de marxar – va xiuxiuejar, es va aixecar d'un bot i va fugir d'aquell moment tan intim.

Abans de poder arribar on eren els altres, una figura esvelta va entrar per la porta,va fer un moviment de vareta i la musica va parar mentre els llums s'encenien.

- Es pot saber què és aquesta disbauxa? Això és una Escola amb nom i prestigi, i els alumnes a les tres de la matinada han d'estar al seu llit dormint! Irresponsables, buscaré els responsables i tindran les seves conseqüències. I ara, tothom a dormir!

Minerva McGonagall es va quedar clavada a la porta mirant la processo d'alumnes amb el cap baix que anaven cap a les habitacions, mentre murmurava " Mare de Déu, si hi ha alumnes de primer"

Abans de perdre-la de vista, Serverus Snape, va mirar una última vegada a la Lily, i va desitjar-li bona nit.


	7. Capítol 7

Capítol 7

El final de trimestre s'acostava poc a poc. La Lily havia de reconèixer que li havia passat molt més ràpid del que s'esperava, sobretot amb l'ajuda de l'Ashley. La seva millor amiga n'havia tingut prou amb dos mesos a Hogwarts per fer-se conèixer arreu. La Lily i les seves amigues sempre tenien un tros per elles soles al pati i al menjador. A més, semblava que l'Ashley sabés perfectament què dir a tots els professors per tal de quedar bé.

Tinc contactes- li havia dit un dia a la Lily quan li havia preguntat.

I és que l'Ashley almenys tenia un alumne de cada curs controlat a l'escola: sabia tots els rumors abans que comencessin i els noms de tothom qui era "algú".

La segona setmana de desembre, però, els alumnes de primer van tenir una altra sorpresa: les classes de vol. En James feia molt que les estava demanant: fins i tot havia anat a preguntar-li com un boig a la professora McGonagall a mig novembre. A la Lily tant li era: no sabia volar, però estava impacient per aprendre'n.

No té res d'interessant- li va dir l'Ashley quan van veure el cartell a la sala comuna el dilluns al matí- jo no crec ni que hi pugi, et despentines i amb les escombres que tenen aquí a l'escola encara ens farem mal. Faré campana.

Home Ashley, has de pensar que hi ha molta gent que no en sap.

Ai sí! Mai me'n recordo que tu no erets bruixa. D'acord prova-ho, però quan caiguis de cul al terra i tothom rigui de tu, no seré jo qui t'aixequi.- va dir rient

No li facis cas- va dir la Juliet quan se la van trobar a mitja escala baixant per esmorzar- és divertit. Jo he caigut moltes vegades i no m'ha passat res greu.

Quan van arribar al menjador tot els alumnes de primer parlaven del mateix. L'Amelia semblava molt emocionada quan van treure el tema la Lily i la Juliet però l'Ashley de seguida va centrar tota l'atenció quan va dir:

Per cert Lily, encara no has parlat amb en Severus?

La Noah es va posar a riure

Sortireu junts?- va seguir l'Ashley com si res mentre la Lily abaixava el cap- no ho crec, oi? Ell no fa per tu Lily, no està ben considerat ni entre els seus amics perquè els seus pares no són coneguts. Però ara que hi penso els teus tampoc per tant no seria un problema

No crec que signifiqui res- va dir ella intentant arreglar-ho

Doncs no entenc llavors per què l'evites. Jo crec que a ell li agrades, per tant digues-li ben clar que a tu no i ja està.

Per sort, el timbre va tocar i totes les noies van haver de marxar. Mentre anaven pel passadís cap a classe de defensa. Aprofitant que la Noah no semblava sentir-les l'Ashley va dir:

Sento haver tret el tema però és que l'Amelia em té dels nervis. No para de parlar de quiddich perquè sap que no destaca amb res més.

Dimecres era el dia de la classe de vol. Aquell dia no farien transfiguració i després de pocions anirien al camp de quiddich. I la Lily havia d'admetre que, encara que pocions fos una de les seves classes preferides, estava molt nerviosa.

Evans- li va dir el professor Llagot quan va veure que no li sortia la poció contra les cremades- avui no és el teu dia eh? No et preocupis que aquesta poció segurament no sortirà a l'examen. Però concentra't.

L'Horaci Llagot semblava ser l'únic professor de Hogwarts que prestava més atenció a la Lily que a l'Ashley. Segons ella, era perquè li tenia mania i volia posar-la gelosa amb la Lily però "amb el mal professor que era no li importava". Feien la classe amb els de Hupplepuff i l'Amelia estava tant eufòrica com en James Potter. La Lily havia d'admetre que durant aquella setmana sí que s'havia fet molt la pesada.

Amelia- va dir-li- para de fer saltironets

Darrera seu l'Ashley va somriure d'orella a orella

Ho sento Lily- va dir l'Amelia

Van anar cap a l'estadi juntament amb els de ravenclow i slytherin. L'Ashley anava repetint que ella no pujaria a cap escombra mentre la Lily intentava camuflar-se darrera el cap d'en Remus perquè en Severus no la veiés. Estava un parell de files més endavant amb els seus amics rient però de tant en tant la buscava entre la multitud.

En arribar al camp de quiddich un professor d'uns 30 anys els va rebre.

Hola alumnes de primer. Sóc el professor Deck, l'encarregat de quiddich aquí a Hogwarts. Abans de començar vull demanar-vos que no tingueu vergonya ni rigueu de ningú avui. Molts de vosaltres mai heu pujat a una escombra i és normal que caigueu, per tant cadascú a la seva d'acord?

D'acord- van respondre tots els alumnes a la vegada

Tots ells van anar a buscar un escombra. L'Ashley ja feia estona que s'havia col·locat estratègicament per agafar la que estava en més bones condicions mentre que els altres es van conformar amb escombres mig apallissades.

Quina escola tant antiga!- va dir l'Ashley a la Lily- Jo no vull fer-ho.

La Lily, però, s'estava concentrant amb una altra cosa: en Sírius i en James estaven rient d'en Severus que tenia una escombra que no parava de moure's. L'Ashley quan se'n va adonar també es va posar a riure

Sort que l'estàs evitant- va dir

La Lily va intentar somriure, però en realitat li sabia molt de greu.

Molt bé nois- va dir el professor- ara quan toqui el xiulet tots li direu a l'escombra: Amunt! sense tenir por.

Va tocar el xiulet i tots ells van cridar: Amunt!

L'escombra de l'Ashley no es va moure del terra i la de la Lily, després de pujar uns centímetres, va tornar a caure. L'Amelia, en canvi, l'havia agafada a la primera, igual que la Juliet. En James i en Sírius també semblaven ser els únics que ho havia aconseguit. Les escombres d'en Ben Babbaw i d'en Severus, per això no semblaven fer massa cas.

Un quart d'hora després, tots els alumnes ja tenien les escombres a les mans.

Ara alumnes- va dir el professor- agafareu amb força el mànec de l'escombra- els hi ho va mostrar- donareu una petada al terra i us elevareu verticalment uns cinc metres. Després tornareu a baixar.

Va xiular. Tots ells van donar un cop de peu i llavors es van enlairar. L'Ashley de seguida va tornar a baixar, igual que la Noah que estava cridant com una boja, però la Lily va seguir pujant tant alt com molts dels qui els hi sortia bé. Havia d'admetre que l'Amelia, quan deia que era una sensació increïble, tenia raó. Després de repetir l'exercici fins que tots ja controlaven l'escombra, el professor els va deixar donar un parell de voltes al camp de quiddich a tots els qui volguessin. De seguida l'Ashley va anar cap a les grades i la Lily va decidir seguir-la (encara que no podia evitar enyorar la sensació un cop va seure). La Juliet i la Noah també es van unir a elles però l'Amelia, animada per la Lily va decidir anar a volar.

Vola molt bé, oi?- va dir la Juliet

No n'hi ha per tant- va fer l'Ashley- en Potter és millor.

I és que en James estava volant al costat dels nois d'Slytherin, inclosos l'Snape, mostrant que bé que volava.

Per molt que hi hagués algú que se'n sortís en James Potter i en Sírius Black els hi donaven mil voltes. En Severus no va tardar massa a baixar quan els dos amics el van anar a emprenyar i gairebé el fan caure de l'escombra. El professor ni s'hi fixava.

Lily- va dir l'Ashley- crec que hauries de parlar amb ell, se'l veu trist.

Els nois d'Slytherin també havien baixat de les seves escombres però no havien anat a seure amb en Severus. L'Ashley tenia raó, no el podia deixar allà sol.

Va anar a la sisena graderia on estava assegut mirant al cel com volaven els seus companys.

Ei Sev. No els hi facis cas, són idiotes. Només per saber volar no vol dir que siguin millors

Ja ho sé- va dir ell- I ara em parles?

Perdona he estat amb les noies

Ja ho veig. N'hi ha una que sempre se'n riu de mi.

No ho fa expressament ni per fer-te mal.- en Severus no s'ho acabava de creure

Et va molestar que et fes un petó?- va preguntar-li

Doncs...- va dir ella

Tranquil·la, no era de veritat. Sóc el teu amic Lily, res més

Ah!- va dir ella alleujada- Home, haver-m'ho dit abans Sev jo estava espantada!

Van seguir parlant fins que va ser l'hora de dinar.

Quan la Lily va anar amb les seves amigues va veure que l'Amelia estava plorant

Què passa?- va dir

Que en Black i en Potter són estúpids!- va dir la Juliet- Li han aixecat la faldilla mentre volava

Què?- va dir la Lily

Ho tinc controlat noies- va dir l'Ashley quan acabava de tornar d'on estaven els nois- Diuen que no et tornaran a molestar, tot i que jo ja t'he dit que era una brometa de res, i tu no tornis a voler fer una cursa amb les escombres amb ells dos. Amelia, amb en Potter i en Black no tinc tant poder com et penses.

La noia va deixar de plorar i va dir:

Gràcies Ashley

De res dona- i va mirar la Lily- com t'ha anat?

Molt bé, diu que només vol ser amic meu

Menys mal, no?- va dir ella- No et sembla una mica freaky?

Ho pot semblar però és el meu veí i em va ajudar quan vam entrar a Hogwarts.

Bé com tu vulguis, però aquests amb qui va estan en contra que els fills de muggles vinguin a l'escola.

Què?- va dir ella

No ho sabies?- van fer ella i la Noah i van començar a parlar dels nois d'Slytherin

A l'altra taula en Severus parlava amb en Rosier

Ens has de prometre que no et faràs amic d'una sang de fang Snape. Jo no em relaciono amb el Black aquest, per tant tu no ho facis amb la teva amigueta muggle.

D'acord- va dir ell- Però em deixareu ser amic vostre?

Sí- van dir l'Avery i en Mulciber amb qui l'Snape s'hi portava millor

La resta de les classes abans de les vacances van servir als professors per acabar-los d'estressar i fer-los entregar tots els treballs. Els hi van desitjar unes bones vacances de nadal i a encanteris el professor Filwitch els hi va demanar qui es quedaria a Hogwarts a passar l'hivern. La Lily no va poder evitar fixar-se amb què l'Snape s'apuntava a la llista mentre que en Sírius Black agraïa eternament a en Potter que li deixés passar les vacances amb ell.

El dia 22 de desembre, la Lily i les seves amigues tornaven a casa i no es tornarien a veure fins al gener.


	8. Chapter 8

Encara que Hogwarts no era una escola normal la monotonia i la rutina també hi eren presents. Després de totes les novetats del primer trimestre, el segon passa poc a poc i dia rere dia avançaven els mesos.

**Gener:**

Feia fred, realment feia tan fred que la Lily es va començar a plantejar si aquell tren no els havia dut fora del Regne Unit. Les vacances a casa havien estat fantàstiques, els seus pares l'ompliren de regals, la família de petons i ella no es cansava d'explicar tot allò que havia descobert. Simplement la relació amb la Petúnia s'allunyava cada cop més i això, si més no, li sabia greu. Tot i que no tothom tenia ganes de parlar d'aquells dies fora l'escola, sota veu es deia que Sirius Black ja no era reconegut com a fill a casa seva i va acabar a la residència Potter on mai se li tancarien les portes. Els pares de'n James eren bona gent i no van qüestionar en cap moment cuidar del noiet, i des d'aquell moment aquella amistat va passar a ser fraternitat. Una família era el regal de nadal de'n Sirius. Els Llupin van estar realment molt contents de tornar a veure en Remus i de confirmar que les coses realment anaven tan bé com semblava. Den Ben no se'n va saber res fins la tornada a les classes, era una persona força reservada.

Aquells quatre nois un bon dia van decidir que havien de tenir un nom, ja que la seva empremta no podia marxar de Hogwarts ( o això s'havien proposat), després de dies de meditació es van fer dir Rondadors.

El grup de les noies, en canvi, era un grup cada cop més jeràrquic i amb un propòsit més clar; ressaltar la magnificència de l'Ashley. Aquesta veient la relació amistosa ( inacceptable) de la Lily i l'Snape va enviar a la Noah a investigar, ja que ella i el noi eren de la mateixa casa i va ordenar tant a l'Amèlia com a la Juliet no deixar a la pèl-roja sola en cap moment. Tot i així el jove Slytherin, cada dia, enviava a la Gryffindor una nota, una carta, simplement per seguir en contacte; evidentment, però, segons ell allà només hi havia amistat.

**Febrer:**

Seguia sent un mes fred, i encara que semblava impossible es respirava un terrible ambient al dia dels enamorats, sobretot als cursos superiors. L'Ashley, igual que la Noah presumien de tenir mil postals de nois que ni coneixien, tot i que, la primera moria de ràbia al veure com cap dels nois que tenia al punt de mira li feien gaire cas. El seu pas cap al lideratge del curs eren en Potter i en Black i si no es fixaven amb ella no hi hauria res a fer. Els esforços van ser inútils. Tan en Remus com la Lily van decidir començar a practicar més amb l'escombra, sortien gairebé cada tarda, així que es ponia el sol, i donaven voltes al castell per agafar velocitat i equilibri.

Crec que no hi encaixo, aquí – repetia el noi de tan en quan

No siguis ruc – reia ella – ets un Rondador, oi? Què més vols? D'aquí dos anys tothom us voldrà conèixer

Si tu ho sabessis tot...

Si m'ho expliquessis, seria més fàcil Llupin! - I l'avançava, amb una rialla, tallant el vent

Espera'm Evans! Això és trampa

Tot i que semblés mentida, la noia esperava cada dia la nota de l'Snape, l'ajudava a començar, i sempre que la rebia li somreia, de taula a taula. Sota la mirada acusadora dels companys al seu voltant.

Compartia la majoria de classes amb la Juliet i en Potter, cosa que l'entretenia, però avançaven més lentament amb la lliçó. En James mai estava quiet, i si no era un all, era una ceba, i sempre se n'hi empescava alguna per treure de polleguera al professor.

Ets un pesat James Potter – no es cansava mai de dir

I tu una persona terriblement avorrida Lily Evans – contestava ell

Avorrida jo?

I tant, no ho dubtis

Aquelles discussions constants, simpàtiques, feien les coses més fàcils, més divertides. I cada cop, més com a casa.

**Març:**

Aquella neu gebradora havia començat a desaparèixer. Feia més fàcil abandonar les bufandes. Allò es reduïa a Quidditch, un torneig entre residències, aquell qui guanyés, a més d'una copa, s'enduria 1000 punts per la seva residència. Tota l'escola era un camp de batalla. Emblemes, crits, uniformes... tot servia per mostrar els colors. Era, si més no, un mes estrany. Durant setmanes els jugadors van desaparèixer, no hi havia cap rastre de l'Amelia, en James o en Sírius. Moltes classes van ser suspeses per coincidir amb els entrenaments. La absència de dos dels nois va moure una nova estratègia de l'Ashley, d'acostar-se pel front més feble, en Ben, aquell noi grasset, silenciós, que parlava poc i encara es sorprenia d'haver fet amics.

La teva amiga està cada dia amb nosaltres – retreia en Remus a la Lily – I no m'agrada

Ai, com ets!- reia ella – si és molt bona noia, tu estàs carregat de manies.

Els instints de Remus Llupin poques vegades s'equivocaven, eren bàsics, eren animals, però aquella noia rossa, de mirada inquietant no podia portar res de bo, absolutament res de bo. Havia perdut el número de vegades que havia repetit _allunya-te'n _a la seva amiga.

El torneig i la quantitat de partits havien fet que la vigilància sobre la Lily afluixés. Moltes tardes s'assentava prop del llac, amb en Severus i xerraven, mai de res important, ni de família, ni d'amics, simplement xerraven.

Mira – deia el noi, mentre amb un cop sec de vareta transformava una fulla en una papallona

Oh, és preciosa – reia ella, deixant que l'animalet es col·loqués al seu dit – torna-ho a fer

I ell hi tornava, mai se'n cansava de veure aquells ulls brillar, igual que qui acabava de trobar el tresor més gran.

Havia estat un torneig renyit, sobre el 27 de març, Ravenclaw encara tenia possibilitats d'atrapar a Gryffindor que finalment va guanyar per poc més de cinc punts. Hi va haver una gran festa, al Gran Saló, un exquisit banquet amb tot allò que l'estomac humà pogués voler, i la Torre i la Sala Comú dels lleons eren focs d'artifici. La professora McGonagall mai havia cridat tant : _Desvergonyits, doneu mal nom a Godric Gryffindor [...]us trauré tots els punts que heu guanyat._

No ho va arribar a fer.

**Abril:**

Abril va ser un mes estrany, coses que ja semblava entendre van deixar de tenir sentit. Un dia, un noi es va acostar a la noia pèl-roja, la va empènyer i un cop a terre, va escopir. _Ets una Sang-de- Fang, no hauries d'existir_. Ningú va voler parlar amb ella d'allò, però de sobte es va sentir com un pollet dins d'un ou. Una cuirassa invisible d'amics l'envoltava, però era fràgil, i ella semblava l'objectiu d'una broma macabra. Aquell insult despertava odis i admiracions però el significat real el coneixia poca gent.

I com qualsevol problema de família tots els van ignorar fins que es va fer inexistent, ni tan sols en Severus no va voler-ne parlar gens. La Lily tenia un sentiment estrany, era buidor, era por, por a allò desconegut. Aquell món màgic hi passava alguna cosa que terroritzava a tothom, del que ningú volia parlar com si el silenci pogués amagar-ho tot. Els professors, el director, van parlar amb ella, amb l'altre alumne, que va ser expulsat un parell de setmanes però no en va treure cap resposta clara.

Va Evans, deixa't de romanços – contestà la professora McGonagall quan li va preguntar – Els finals són d'aquí poc i tu ets bona estudiant, va ves

Lily Evans – Dumbeldore parlà amb lentitud – hi ha coses que és millor ignorar, per diverses raons, simplement d'ignorància és bona en certs aspectes

Va deixar de donar-hi voltes, va centrar-se en els estudis, passava moltes estones a la biblioteca. Ara l'acompanyava un, ara un altre. Poques vegades l'Ashley, que semblava voler-se'n allunyar des de "l'accident"

* * *

><p><em>Hola a tots i totes aquells que ens llegiu, que algú serà.<em>

_Això és un resumet dels mesos durant el primer curs, prometem més acció més endevant, però això és un long fic, i ja se sap, set cursos són molts!_

_Algun Review, no hi seria de més ;P Gràcies!_


	9. Chapter 9

D'acord, en James ho havia de reconèixer quan només faltaven 24 hores: havien deixat l'estudi força apartat. Ho va saber quan ell i en Sírius, obligats per en Llopin, havien obert el llibre de _Història de la Màgia _i s'havien adonat que els noms dels primers gòblins rebels no els hi sonaven de res.

- De veritat que això ho hem fet a classe?- va preguntar en Sírius- Per què no em sona per res?

- Perquè estaves dormint Sírius- va contestar-li en Llopin- Sempre t'adorms a les classes del professor Binns

- Perquè són molt avorrides- va afegir en James

Aquella nit cap dels dos va dormir: els tractats de pau amb els mags estrangers, la primera rebel·lió dels gòblins, el decret de secret amb els muggles, la matança de gegants,..Tot estava ficat en el seu cap de forma atapeïda i desordenada.

L'endemà es van despertar amb el cap sobre els llibres de text i en Llopin cridant:

- Afanyeu-vos! Sinó no arribarem a temps!

- Ho sento Remus- va fer en James

- Ja, ja- va dir ell- si l'any que ve estudieu a temps us ho perdono

- No siguis exagerat home!- va fer en Sírius- Segur que ens va bé. Jo encara recordo totes les cartes al Primer Ministre muggle de l'any 1712.

- Me n'alegro per tu- va dir en Llopin- Us tinc enveja, jo necessito dues setmanes per saber-me tot això i vosaltres només una nit?

- Bé- va dir en James- això i un braç on apuntar totes les dates

Li va ensenyar el seu braç ple de tinta. En Llopin només va riure

Al Gran Saló els alumnes menjaven en silenci mentre acabaven d'estudiar. L'Ashley, per primera vegada en tot el curs, semblava més preocupada per un llibre que no pas per les quatre noies que la rodejaven.

- Juliet torna-m'ho a preguntar- va fer la Noah- no entenc perquè no m'ho sé. He estat tota la nit intentant memoritzar-ho.

- Traquil·la Noah- va dir la Juliet- segur que quan t'ho preguntin te'n recordaràs

L'Amelia també estava fent grans esforços per aprendre-s'ho en una punta de la taula de Hufflepuf, mentre que la Lily només repassava quatre dades. Quan va veure en Severus entrar per la porta del Gran Saló el va saludar i va poder llegir en els seus llavis "Bona sort". La Lily li va somriure.

A les nou en punt van entrar a l'aula de història de la màgia. El professor Binns estava intentant agafar els fulls però li traspassaven i el pobre home no sabia per què. Finalment va demanar a un alumne de ravenclow que els repartís. El cor dels alumnes es podia sentir des de l'altra banda de l'habitació, el nerviosisme es palpava des de fora l'aula. Semblava que se'ls hi hagués de parar la respiració quan el professor va dir:

- Ja poden començar

I es va asseure a la seva cadira.

Els dos amics, després d'haver superat l'examen d'aquell matí prou bé, tornaven estar estudiant a última hora la Sala Comú de Gryffindor. En Llopin ja no els ajudava: havia fallat en dues preguntes d' història de la màgia que els altres havien respòs perfectament i creia que la forma de retornar-los-hi aquesta injustícia era no ajudar-los.

L'endemà tenien els exàmens de Transfiguració i Herbologia. En James i en Sírius portaven força bé Transfiguració, la professora McGonagall semblava l'única que els obligava a parar atenció en aquella escola. En canvi herbologia no els hi agrada tant.

- De què serveix?- va repetir en Sírius per quarta vegada

- No ho sé, però tinc molt clar que no seré jardiner al sortir d'aquí

Els dos van començar a riure. En aquell moment van veure baixar de les escales la Lily, que va agafar un llibre de sofre una de les butaques.

- Bona nit Evans- va dir en Sírius

- Fes com si no existíssim- va riure en James

- Bona nit- va dir ella sense mirar-los

Quan va acabar de pujar va dir en Sírius:

- Creus que tothom estudia a la seva habitació perquè ens tenen por?

- Això, amic meu, és una de les coses més absurdes que he sentit mai. Encara que m'encantaria que fos així. Perquè voldria dir que podem tenir aquesta sala d'estar quan vulguem.

- Va, acabem amb les plantes

El dimecres no ho van tenir tant bé per estudiar: hi havia examen a la nit d'astronomia, durant el matí havien fet pocions i encanteris. Per sort el dijous acabarien els exàmens amb Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal i amb això en Sírius i en James ja eren uns experts.

L'examen d'astronomia va ser el més difícil per la Lily. la van posar al costat d'en Severus i un altre Slytherin. L'Snape no la va mirar en tota l'estona, com era comprensible, però l'altre noi no li parava d'enviar paperets amb notes com ara: _No hauries de poder estar al meu costat, sang de fang, em treus la meva màgia. _La Lily va pensar en dir-li a la professora Sinistra però el seu temps s'acabava i encara no havia localitzat l'angle de Mart amb Venus.

- Quan aquella nit li va explicar a l'Ashley a l'habitació, la noia va dir-li:

- I en Severus no t'ha ajudat?

- Estàvem fent l'examen

- Lily, no crec que l'Snape sigui una bona companyia per tu. Li fas passar vergonya

- Què?

- Sí senyora, davant dels seus amics no en vol saber res de tu. Però no et preocupis, jo no deixaré que et tornin a molestar els nois d'Slytherin. I ara hauríem de dormir, que demà tenim l'últim examen amb el professor jove de Defensa.- va dir rient

La Lily, però, no va poder aclucar els ulls en tota la nit.

Faltava mitja hora per ser lliure. En Llopin podia olorar la seva llibertat tot i que una setmana després li esperava una dolorosa transformació en home llop. Va llegir atentament l'última pregunta de l'examen però el seu cap ja estava en els jardins de Hogwarts.

En Sírius havia de reconèixer que potser s'havia refiat una mica en aquest últim examen, després d'astronomia ell i en James s'havien passat tota la nit jugant la Burro Explosiu i ara no sabia quines eren les característiques d'un encanteri defensiu i quan no funcionava. Intentava recordar alguna norma de l'assignatura d'Encanteris però cap li servia de gran cosa. No hi havia ningú a prop per copiar i el temps s'estava acabant. "Passem a la següent pregunta" va dir finalment, veient que un noi d'Slytherin amb aires de superioritat estava entregant el seu.

Quan els alumnes de primer van sortir de l'aula de Defensa ho van fer amb cares de felicitat. El primer que van fer els quatre amics de Gryffindor va ser anar al llac a relaxar-se d'una vegada per totes.

- Us he de recordar que vosaltres estàveu relaxats tot i els exàmens- va dir en Remus i en Ben va riure-li ràpidament les gràcies

- Va Remus!- va fer en Sírius- La vida són dos dies i s'han d'aprofitar al màxim! No s'ha d'estudiar. Per cert James, t'has fixat en aquell Slytherin que ha entregat primer el seu examen?

- Sí, quin noi més insuportable, com es nota que és Slytherin.

- Està davant nostre

Efectivament, en Severus Snape descansava no massa lluny dels quatre nois perquè des d'allà podia veure a la Lily i les seves amigues. Els altres Slytherin havien anat a fer-se la maleta, que ell ja tenia feta des de feia un dia, però la Lily no semblava voler parlar amb ell ara que estava amb les altres noies...

- Ei tu!- va sentir que algú li deia

- T'ha anat bé l'examen?

Eren els quatre nois de Gryffindor que sempre cridaven l'atenció a classe. Els dos nois que s'acostaven a ell els coneixia tota l'escola: en Sírius Black i en James Potter. Darrera seu un noi grassonet reia pels descosits. Ningú semblava adonar-se que l'estaven molestant. Va intentar no fer-los-hi cas

- Que ets sord? Aquest nas tan gros et tapa les orelles?- va fer en Potter

- T'hem preguntat si t'havia anat bé l'examen noi- va seguir en Black- ens preocupem per tu.

En Severus cada vegada estava més nerviós, intentava pensar alguna forma de sortir-se'n, però els altres dos estaven massa prop seu per marxar sense que l'enxampessin i estava sol.

- Només veníem a dir-te que l'examen ens ha anat molt malament però tu semblaves molt segur de tu mateix quan l'has entregat. Enhorabona- va fer en Sírius

- Llàstima que no et donin punts per entregar ràpid els exàmens, els Slytherin potser sou molt arrogants però no aconseguiu molts punts, oi?

En aquell moment en Severus va notar que no tenia més sortida que esperar que paressin de molestar-lo. Aquells nois eren així, cada setmana molestaven a algú perquè els hi venia de gust. Ja se'n cansarien.

Però l'arbre sota el que estava ajagut semblava que li estava fent algun tipus d'al·lèrgia: li picava el nas i volia esternudar. I mentre intentava no escoltar els dos gryffindor riure's d'ell i buscava un mocador a la seva cartera, va esternudar de forma sonora.

En Sírius i en James van començar a riure com bojos, no podien parar. On era el seu mocador?

- Ei Nas-de-Mocs- va dir entre riures en James- necessites que et soni la mama?

En Sírius reia com un desesperat, ja s'havia oblidat del seu examen.

- Va, deixem-lo Sírius que si no ens enganxarà els seus mocs.

L'Snape va marxar corrents a dins del castell quan es va assegurar que els dos nois no tornarien, abans, però, va adonar-se que la Lily i les seves amigues també reien.

Aquella nit Ravenclow va guanyar la copa de Interresidències. La Juliet estava molt contenta quan va anar a sopar amb les seves amigues.

- No n'hi ha per tant- va fer l'Ashley- jo crec que ho fan de manera que cada any guanyi algú. Si no, no tindria gràcia.

- Tu creus?- va dir l'Amelia, mentre menjava un tros de pastís de xocolata

- Sí, i no mengis xocolata et creixeran grans. Per cert noies, la Lily i jo hem tret la millor nota de Defensa!

La Noah va fer cara d'estupefecció, com si pensés que no es podien treure bones notes, mentre la Juliet i l'Amelia se n'alegraven

- Llàstima que el professor no segueixi l'any que ve- va afegir l'Ashley

- Com és?- va dir la Noah

- Crec que li havien ofert plaça en l'unitat d'Aurors de la Consellaria. Era un professor mínimanet jove aqueí a Hogwarts. I a vosaltres com us han anat les notes?

A la taula dels Slytherin, l'Snape sentia com els seus companys feien plans per l'estiu.

- Podeu venir sempre que vulgueu a casa meva- va dir en Rosier- tu també Severus- va afegir quan va veure que el noi abaixava el cap

- Sí, vine! Segur que serà millor que estar en aquell barri muggle on vius- va dir l'Avery- a més, ja sabem el que va passar amb en Potter

- Sí- va dir en Rosier- si es pensa aquest cosí bastard que tinc que és millor que nosaltres, va equivocat. A casa t'ensenyaré amb qui t'has de relacionar i què has de fer a Hogwarts Severus.

- Gràcies- va fer ell, convençut que per fi tenia amics de veritat

L'endemà al matí van agafar el tren de tornada a Londres. La Lily no podia sentir-se diferent des que havia rebut aquella carta al sentembre. Tornava en un bagó totalment diferent: amb quatre amigues genial i sense saber on era en Severus, se sentia molt més feliç amb ella mateixa i segurament gràcies a elles que l'havien canviada tant.

Havia superat el primer curs de màgia, una cosa que mai s'havia imaginat que faria. Havia descobert aquell món tant extraordinari i a persones encara més fantàstiques. I encara li quedaven molts més anys.

Bé, primer s'ha acabat. No patiu que aviat arribarà segon (semblem Pottermore i la J.) gràcies per llegir-nos i fins aviat!


	10. Capítol 10

Capítol 10

A l'andana 9 i 3/4 els alumnes de Hogwarts esperaven amb candaletes el seu tren amb els pares que s'acomiadaven apassionadament. Des dels més grans fins als més petits rebien les abraçades de les mares i es tornaven vermells en veure que els seus amics ho estaven veient. Tots menys un.

En Sírius estava al costat dels seus amics però sense rebre cap mostra d'amor paternal ni, molt menys, maternal. Segurament a casa seva ni se n'haguessin recordat de quin dia era aquell. Segurament, a no ser que el seu germà Regulus comencés aquell any el primer curs de l'Escola de Màgia. El tenia just davant i no li treia els ulls de sobre. La seva mare l'abraçava com mai no l'havia abraçat a ell i l'animava a pujar al tren. El seu pare li somreia. Si no els hagués conegut, hagués pensat que eren una família encantadora. Ni en James ni en Remus ni en Ben se n'havien adonat; en part perquè ell no els hi havia parlat mai del seu germà i en part perquè estaven parlant animadament mentre ell s'omplia de ràbia. Ja havia passat l'etapa de gelosia després de decidir que en aquella família ell no hi tenia lloc. Però encara no havia superat l'etapa de fúria intensa quan veia a qualsevol membre de la seva família. Potser perquè s'avergonyia de ser-ne part o potser, tal i com li recordava en Kretcher cada vegada que el veia tancat a la seva habitació, perquè estava maleït tot i ser "el noble hereu de la família Black". Per això mateix en Sírius es sentia com la persona més desgraciada en tota l'andana.

El noi del seu costat, Remus Llopin, sentia exactament el mateix. 

L'anada cap a l'estació havia estat un caos a casa dels Llopin. Tres mussols els hi havien portat tres cartes a casa que deien coses completament contradictòries. La primera d'en Dumbledore, assegurant que en Remus podia viatjar tranquil·lament en el Hogwarts Express ja que aquell any intentarien arribar més d'hora i no fer tant llarg el trajecte. La segona del ministeri, que deia que un grup de bruixots recollirien en Remus i el portarien a Hogwarts. I una última d'en Dumbledore altre cop que es disculpava per la Consellaria ja que el que deien eren injust i que en Remus viatjaria com qualsevol altre alumne de Hogwarts. Però ara que estaven a l'andana esperant al tren, els pares d'en Remus no ho tenien tant clar. Era la primera nit de lluna plena de la setmana, normalment la que pitjor passava en Remus. Ja no es trobava bé quan havia sortit de casa i encara que ara estigués rient amb els seus amics, després de dinar li pujaria la febre i començaria a tenir calfreds. Segons en Dumbledore no arribarien més tard de les sis a Hogwarts, per tant tindria temps d'escapolir-se i anar a amagar-se. En Remus intentava no pensar-hi però era inútil, la idea de fer mal als seus amics en un tren en marxa i de no tornar mai més a fer vida normal estava present en tot moment dins el seu cap. Per això mateix la Lily Evans va haver-lo de cridar tres vegades perquè s'apartés del pas per pujar el seu bagul en el tren. 

La Lily va anar directa al vagó on estaven les seves amigues. L'Ashley s'havia afanyat a córrer quan havia arribat el tren per agafar els millors seients i havia fet fora a tothom que intentés entrar i no fos una de les cinc amigues.

- Hola noies- va dir la Lily- ho sento en Remus Llopin no em deixava passar

- Estava una mica a la lluna avui, no?- va dir l'Ashley- Jo també li he preguntat una cosa i ni cas.

En aquell moment es va sentir un xiulet que va anunciar que faltaven poc més de 5 minuts per marxar. Des de la finestra l'Ashley va dir adéu als seus pares: una bruixa i un bruixot que vestien amb túniques molt més elegants que les d'altres i que no s'havien molestat en vestir-se de muggles.

De seguida es va posar a parlar de com li havia anat l'estiu. Les altres quatre noies se l'escoltaven amb els cinc sentits posats quan els hi explicava que s'havia fet un petó de veritat amb un noi d'un dels pobles que havien anat a visitar amb els seus pares. L'Ashley havia anat a fer una ruta pel mediterrani i a Itàlia havia conegut un bruixot morè i molt guapo que li havia dit que era la cosa més bonica que havia vist mai. Les altres feien crits d'emoció quan ella narrava com havia anat el petó i llavors com els hi deia com s'havien acomiadat.

- Ha estat l'estiu més romàntic del món- va resumir-ho ella

Llavors les altres quatre es van afanyar a dir com l'envejaven i que tan de bo trobessin un noi tan fantàstic.

La Noah va explicar que ella i els seus pares havien marxat a Iralanda a veure uns parents seus i que no havia fet cap dels deures que li havien manat.

- Me'ls deixaràs copiar oi Juliet?- havia dit ràpidament

- I tant- va dir l'Ashley abans que la noia de Ravenclow pogués contestat- per alguna cosa som amigues.

Llavors l'Amelia va dir com li havia anat l'estiu a ella. Havia tingut la sort d'anar a uns campaments d'estiu de quiddich on li havien ensenyat a jugar molt bé i s'havia comprat una escombra Sensepols, la millor del mercat, però que no havien pogut anar de vacances amb els seus pares.

La Juliet, en canvi, havia fet unes vacances molt emocionants. Amb els seus pares i uns veïns havien fet una ruta per tot el món anant de portarreu a portarreu. Es veu que cada any amb aquests amics feien vacances d'aquest tipus però que aquell estiu havia estat el millor amb diferència. Els hi va explicar com a Sud-Àfrica els mags havien inventat pocions per treure la gana i com n'estaven d'units amb els muggles d'allà.

Finalment, quan ja portaven gairebé una hora de trajecte la Lily va explicar les seves vacances:

- Les meves no m'ha anat tant bé com les vostres- va començar- la Petúnia i jo ens hem barallat perquè creu que sóc un monstre.

Ràpidament totes les noies la van animar. La Petúnia estava gelosa de la Lily per poder fer màgia i ho pagava així.

- A més- va dir la Noah- tu ets molt més guapa i intel·ligent i li fa ràbia que ens tinguis d'amigues

- És veritat- va dir l'Amelia- ja m'agradaria tenir-te de germana

La Lily va seguir explicant:

- Això no és tot. A principis d'estiu ens vam barallar molt perquè va dir-me que feia veure que era bona nena i que ens realitat volia embruixar a tothom i jo me'n vaig anar a caminar. I em vaig trobar amb en Severus

L'Ashley va fer cara de pomes agres. Aquell noi no li convenia...

- Vam estar una estona parlant i e va dir que se n'anava de vacances amb el grup d'Slytherin. Amb en Rosier i tots aquests. Fins aquí cap problema però llavors em va dir que em trobava a faltar. Que a Hogwarts gairebé no parlàvem i semblava que volgués estar amb vosaltres abans que amb ell.

L'Ashley encara es va alarmar més.

- I tu què li vas dir?- va preguntar la Juliet

- No em va deixar dir-li res. Se'm va acostar com si m'anés a fer un petó i jo me'n vaig anar corrent. Encara no l'he vist des de llavors però em sembla que s'ha enfadat amb mi.

- Deixa'l estar Lily- va dir l'Ashley- No val la pena aquest Snape. 

En Severus Snape seia entre l'Avery i en Rosier. Misteriosament aquell estiu ell i en Rosier s'havien fet molt amics. No podien fer màgia però havien fet tota mena de pocions junts. Se n'inventaven i en Rosier no li feia mandra admetre que tot era mèrit de l'Snape. Tant s'havien fet amics que s'havia quedat a casa d'ell tot el juliol i agost.

Aquelles vacances l'Avery, en Mulciber i l'Snape havien anar a mansió dels Rosier. Allà havien conegut a molta més gent que els propis Rosier. Els Black, sense en Sírius per descomptat, hi havien anat un dia i havien pogut conèixer en Regulus. Però els que més hi passaven eren els Lestrange, els Malfoy i els Rookwood. A la Bellatrix Lestrange en Rosier s'havia atrevit a ensenyar-li alguna de les pocions que havia fet l'Snape ella li havia dit que "arribaria lluny". I és que moltes de les vegades que es reunien tots deixaven que ells els acompanyessin en les seves "reunions". Allà tota l'estona s'autoanomenaven "Els Cavallers de la Mort" i parlaven de com canviar el món dels bruixots. Hi havia moltes coses de les que deien que feien esgarrifar a l'Snape però n'hi havia d'altres com ara la disciplina o la submissió dels muggles on ell no hi podia estar més d'acord. S'imaginava al seu pare per fi entenent que era inferior a la seva mare i que els deixés en pau. També parlaven d'un tal "Senyor de les Forces del Mal" del qui només pocs en sabien el nom (Voltris o Voltrer li havia semblat sentit a en Severus) i que deien que era qui els havia de portar al poder. L'Snape, per això, no el veia mai a aquell home, per tant no sabia si era gaire salvador. Els únics que semblaven fer coses allà eren els d'aquella reunió.

- Us recordeu d'aquell dia que el senyor Malfoy ens va deixar fer un encanteri amb la seva vareta?- va dir l'Avery després d'una hora i mitja de viatge on en Regulus, que s'havia unit a ells, escoltava amb orelles d'elefant el que deien- Jo gairebé caic de la potència que tenia.

- Era la vareta més poderosa de totes, fins i tot que la del meu pare- va dir en Rosier- El senyor Malfoy a Hogwarts crec que va ser cap de monitors i va aconseguir treure més de 100 punts als Gryffindor. Us imagineu? Jo començaria per en Potter i en Black, perdó Regulus. Pel què li van fer a en Sev.

- Jo d'aquí uns anys vull ser com ell, tampoc és tan gran, oi?

- No- va fer en Rosier- va sortir de Hogwarts fa dos anys però ja té poder a moltes consellaries i està al servei del Senyor de les Forces del Mal.

- Però em sembla que treure punts és poc- va dir en Severus- Us imagineu castigar-los tal i com diuen que ho fan a Durmstang?

- Què fan?- va dir en Mulciber

- No t'enteres de res- va dir en Rosier- amb en Sev vam esbrinar que a Durmstang pengen els alumnes dels dits polzes durant tres dies. M'agradaria veure si el teu germà segueix rient després de tres dies- en Regulus va riure un pèl forçat

- I el Potter- va dir en Severus- no es podria despentinar ni fer bromes.

- Va ser el Potter qui et va molestar Sev?- va dir en Rosier

- Sí, des de sempre.

- Molt bé doncs- va dir ell- provarem la poció de grans a la cara que et vas inventar amb ells.

L'Avery i en Mulciber de seguida van riure

- Ara?- va dir l'Snape

- Ara, en Potter i en Black no s'ho esperaran 

En James i en Sírius xerraven pels descosits

- Tranquil Sírius- va dir en James- li farem una festa de benvinguda al teu germà

En Sírius finalment els hi havia explicat què passava amb en Regulus i en James d seguida l'havia criticat amb ell.

- Per cert què se n'haurà de fet del Nas-de-Mocs?- va dir en James

- Nois- va intervenir en Llopin- us vau passar amb ell el curs passat. Li podeu donar un temps mort?

Sempre que pensava amb en Severus Snape en Llopin s'hi veia retratat. Si algú descobria que ell era un monstre segurament es portarien igual de malament que en Sírius i en James.

- Remus- va dir en James- ets massa bon noi. Crec que no et mereixem tenir d'amic

- Sí, menys mal que et tenim a tu sinó cada dia estaríem castigats

- No em feu la pilota- va dir en Remus- no us deixaré copiar els deures

Tots van riure.

En aquell moment la porta es va obrir. En James, pensant-se que era la senyora que portava xocolatines, de seguida va acostar-s'hi però en comptes d'una cara somrient es va trobar a cinc Slytherin que li tiraven una substància enganxosa a la cara. El vagó dels quatre nois va ser un caos. En James va caure a terra morint-se de dolor perquè la cara li cremava, en Remus va córrer a ajudar-lo i en Ben va començar a cridar. En Sírius, però va anar cap a la porta i va agafar el noi que hi havia més a prop de la mà. El va tibar i en Severus Snape va aparèixer. 

En Severus va veure com els seus amics fugien cap al seu vagó sense adonar-se'n del què havia passat i segurament no se n'adonarien fins entrar al compartiment i llavors ja no el vindrien a buscar.

- James, estàs bé?- va dir en Remus mig tremolant

- Crec que m'han fet alguna cosa a la cara

En James Potter es va treure les mans de la cara i tots els altres nois van poder comprovar com tenia tota pell plena de berrugues, que encara que no fossin massa grosses, li deixaven la cara desfigurada.

- No et preocupis James- va dir en Sírius- a la infermeria t'ho curaran

En James no hi va donar massa importància. En poques hores ho tindria curat.

- M'ho has fet tu Nas-de-Mocs?- va dir ell mig enfadat mig divertit- Et pensaves que em posaria a plorar per quatre grans a la cara. Que estúpid que ets.

En Remus no va fer cap gest per aturar-los. Estava preocupat perquè era la una del migdia i començava a tenir calfreds, potser si se'n reien de l'Snape se n'oblidaria i, a més, havia fet mal a un amic seu: s'ho mereixia.

- Has comés un greu error noi- va dir en Sírius seriós- has atacat a un amic meu. Un amic que m'ha deixat passar les vacances amb ell i ara és com si fos al meu germà. Molt que el que segurament devia venir amb vosaltres.

En Severus tenia la sensació que res li podria haver anat pitjor. En Black i en Potter el deixarien fet un cromo.

- Què fem Sírius?- va dir en James- Li deixem la cara com la meva? A ell segurament sí que l'importarà.

- Tinc una idea millor per el Nas-de-Mocs. 

En Severus estava a les fosques i no sabia per on caminava. Sentia als seus peus el treu moure's i de tant en tant una mà que el feia girar. Era en Black. En Potter li estava lligant la túnica al cap, cosa que feia que no portés res més a les cames que uns pantalons curs que, per sort, encara no s'havia tret. Sentia com en Ben reia i en Llopin deia de tant en tant:

- Està clar que no hi tornarà.

Finalment els dos nois es van apartar d'ell. En Severus no sabia si preferia que algú l'agafés o no.

- Molt bé Nas-de-Mocs- va dir en James- digues cap on vols anar i podràs marxar però si tornes a passar per aquí davant...no podràs marxar del nostre compartiment. Així que, dreta o esquerra?

En Severus estava desorientat i tenia ganes de plorar. Els seus amics no sabien on era i tot el tren el veuria fent el ridícul. Tenia por. Però no volia que ells ho sabessin, així que es va girar intuïtivament cap a la seva dreta i va començar a caminar caient de tant en tant pel moviment de tren i xocant amb algú que reia descaradament. Encara tenia la imatge d'en Potter rient en el seu cap. 

Els quatre amics van seure altre cop.

- Remus- va dir en James- et trobes bé?

En Llopin estava blanc i tremolava

- No m'he trobat massa bé aquest matí- va dir- diria que tinc febre

- Bé, almenys tindré companyia a la infermeria. Vols dormir? Et deixem el compartiment a les fosques i vigilem que ningú et desperti.

- Bé- va tossir un parell de cops- Us ho agrairia

- D'acord doncs- va dir en Sírius- ja ho has sentit Ben en Remus no es troba bé li hem de fer d'infermers.

Van tancar totes les cortines i el van tapar amb una túnica. Quan estaven a punt de marxar va dir en Sírius:

- Anima't home! Pensa que no fas pitjor cara que en James!

- O que el Nas-de Mocs!

Abans d'adormir-se en Remus encara va tenir temps de riure.

L'Snape va notar com quatre mans l'agafaven i l'arrossegaven dins un compartiment. Després de dos minuts eterns va poder veure la cara de l'Avery preocupat i la d'en Rosier furiós.

- Ens les pagaran Sev- va dir

Encara que en Rosier es va afanyar a llançar-lo perquè no veiés en Severus va veure un full on deia: "Digueu-me nas-de-mocs, en tinc tants que me'ls haig d'eixugar amb la túnica". Només esperava que no ho hagués vist la Lily. 

La Lily Evans es va estranyar quan el tren es va parar just a les sis de la tarda

- Que ràpid no?- va dir la Noah

- Bé millor així ens donaran berenar i tot i podrem canviar-nos a dins.- va dir l'Ashley

- Ens veiem a les set al gran saló?- va dir la Juliet

- D'acord- van fer totes

Van baixar les cinc juntes del tren fins a les carrosses, l'Ashley va dir que anaven molt millor que els de primer que havien d'anar pel llac, i van pujar fins al castell. A la porta hi havia en James Potter i en Sírius Black buscant algú. L'Ashley es va fixar de seguida amb els grans de la cara d'en Potter.

- Quina cara Potter! Pensava que no podies ser més lleig- va riure

- Mira qui parla- va contestar sense fer-li cas

L'Ashley no va dir res més. Però la Lily es va fixar de seguida que allà faltava en Remus Llopin.

Un professor acompanyava en Remus Llopin. No l'havia vist mai però potser podia ser per la febre que ja l'estava afectant.

- Noi, ja arribem

Podia veure com el sol es ponia entre les muntanyes que rodejaven el llac. Poc més de 30 minuts i es transformaria.

Però no van tardar massa en arribar al Pi Cabaralla. El Llopin va tocar la branca que el feia parar de moure's i va entrar pel forat que hi havia. El professor va tardar una mica a marxar fins que va estar segur que s'havia transformat. El que passaria aquell noi...

* * *

><p>Bé comencem de ple el segon any de Hogwarts, esperem que vagi tant bé com el primer i que us torneu a enganxar a la història!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

El despatx del professor Llagot podia ser qualificat, com a mínim, de lloc estrany el primer cop que s'hi entrava. Els ulls verds de la Lily escorcollaven tots els prestatges plens d'artefactes curiosos que semblaven no tenir cap utilitat. Es va asseure en una de les gran cadires de fusta fosca amb la mirada clavada a terra doncs encara no entenia de què anava tot allò i en certa mesura li feia respecte. Arraconada entre en Sírius i en Llopin sentia una mica de la seguretat que havia perdut. El dia que va rebre la invitació no sabia què fer ni entenia ben bé per què l'havien convocat, en Remus li va explicar en un dels sopars a la sala comú. Es veu que el professor Llagot reunia alumnes de futur prometedor o de famílies importants, era per això que en Sírius també hi estava convidat.

- Prometedora, jo? - Va preguntar la noia incrèdula

- Clar – va somriure el jove – Tens unes notes excel·lents, fas encanteris que ni els de tercer saben fer!

- Tu també

- Sí, per això a mi també m'han cridat, Evans

En Sírius Black remugava en un racó, odiava saber que aquell cognom el portaria sempre a llocs on ell no volia anar, segur que a la reunió hi hauria en Regulus i les poques ganes que tenien de veure's, i de fet així va ser, cap dels dos germans es va dirigir ni la paraula ni la mirada en cap moment. La Lily va tornar al món real, i va observar aquell home que xerrava presidint una espècie de taula rodona plena d'alumnes de tots els cursos, de diferents residències, i la majoria d'ells semblaven escoltar atentament les seves paraules. La mirada de la noia anava de'n Remus a en Sírius i d'en Sírius a en Remus que semblava que tenien el mateix interes que ella en el discurs. Sense saber per què allò li recordava a aquelles especies de sectes de les que parlaven els llibres. Tot i així d'aquella trobada només se'n van derivar problemes. Just davant seu hi havia en Severus Snape que fredament no la va ni saludar.

Deixant de banda les queixes i els insults dels alumnes d'Slytherin havia estat una reunió insípida, sense massa contingut, expressa per a iniciar els nous alumnes.

Era divendres al vespre després del entrenament de Quidditch, l'Amelia va arribar tard i tot i així l'Ashley va saludar-la animadament i va fer-li lloc al seu costat, cosa que feia molts dies que no passava. Ningú va donar importància a aquest fet, només la pèl-roja s'havia adonat que feia dies que cap d'aquelles noies parlava massa amb ella, només la Juliet que de tant en tant li dedicava un somriure i quatre paraules. Tot i així va decidir no preocupar-s'hi. Els nois seguien com sempre, a l'altre banda de la taula tirant-se menjar entre ells i comprovant qui tenia l'estomac més resistent.

- Evans! Evans, mira! - cridava el James – cronometra! Puc estar més d'un minut bevent suc de carbassa sense respirar!

- Clar que sí Potter, clar que sí – deia ella ignorant-lo - Quina proesa tan extraordinària!

- Però cronometra'm dona! - Es queixava ell

Semblava que entre els quatre nois tot restés immòbil passes el que passés, i ella es trobava en una situació estranya, alguna cosa passava i ningú volia dir-li res de tot allò ja en feia una setmana, d'anar a la biblioteca sola, de no guardar lloc al gran Saló, de no esperar-la a l'habitació... ella entenia que no eren coses importants però veia que eren símptomes d'exclusió. Va recórrer als vells amics i va intentar parlar amb l'Snape que amb quatre paraules va marxar corrents rere els seus nous amics; després va dir-li a en Llopin que amb una expressió indiferent va dir que eren "_Burrades de noies" _ i després va seguir la Juliet, la Noah i l'Amelia que no donaven cap informació extremadament clara. I tot i que li produïa una por irracional encarar-se a l'Ashley no li va quedar altre remei.

Va preferir els jardins, un lloc allunyat, prop de l'hivernacle de botànica.

- Oh, et dignes a parlar amb mi? - El posat altiu de la noia la va fer tirar una mica enrere

- Ashley...què dius? Tu em vas retirar la paraula - Va respondre nerviosa

- Clar, mira, si et sembla jo m'he de conformar amb ser una més mentre a tu el professor Llagot et convida a les seves reunions...

- No diguis bajanades!

- No, no... Lily tu ets una promesa de futur, millor que no et rebaixis parlant amb gent com jo...

I es va allunyar.

Allò, segons la interpretació de la Lily , no era una reacció normal, ella no havia pas demanat anar a la reunió del professor Llagot, ni havia fet que l'Ashley no hi pogués anar simplement havia fet cas de les ordres rebudes. Potser en el món màgic era un gran prestigi ser cridat pel professor Llagot i ella no ho sabia. Va decidir tornar a parlar amb en Llopin. Se'l va trobar a la sala comú mig adormit en un dels sofàs. Va fer-li pessigolles perquè es despertés, aquest va grunyir una mica i va arronsar el nas mentre obria lentament els ulls.

- Què et passa a tu, ara? - va remugar

- Com està en James?

- En James?

- Sí, en James – va afegir la Lily, seient al seu costat – Tot bé? S'ha enfadat? Parleu normal?

- Evans què et pica? Què t'ha dit alguna cosa ell?

- No, no només curiositat – va xiuxiuejar – Clar com que vam anar a allò de'n Llagot...

- En Llagot? - En Remus va badallar i va entreobrir els ulls – Si no parles més clar jo no ho acabo d'entendre

- L'Ashley s'ha enfadat perquè vam anar al club de llagoters

- M'importa més aviat poc, saps? - va dir el noi – Jo et vaig dir que aquella noia no m'agradava gens, gens i tu no em vas voler fer cas

- No és normal, doncs? Que s'enfadi, dic

- Clar que no! On s'és vist! - Va riure – pel club de llagoters!

- I en James no s'ha molestat ni una mica...?

- Evans! Evans a veure... que sembles tonta quan vols. No, el James està fantàsticament bé, i la teva amiga és idiota i s'enrabia quan no és el centre d'atenció. Contenta?

- Però... - Ell va tallar-la

- Evans deixa-la estar, només et portarà problemes, marxa d'ella.

Fet i fet, potser tenia raó, no era gaire normal tot allò que estava passant i l'Ashley només volia protagonisme, però... bé, eren amigues, no? Sabia que a en Remus no li agdarava la noia així que probablement no era una informació extremadament fiable. Així que se'n va anar a buscar-ne un altre

- James Potter – el va saludar

- Pèl-roja! Tu per aquí – va riure ell – En que et puc ajudar?

- Tinc una pregunta

- Dispara – va riure ell

- Tu... et vas sentir decebut per no anar al club de llagoters i que els altres si?

- Què dius ara? És només un home amargat, jo no hi aniria pas a perdre la nit

Potser sí, doncs, que en Llopin tenia raó i l'Ashley havia de ser objecte d'estudi i semblava només portar problemes. Va respirar fons i es va prometre a ella mateixa que aniria més amb conte i que descobrira exactament qui era l'Ashley Parks. Amb un somriure va acomiadar-se d'en James i va seguir endevant.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Ens heu trobat a faltar eh? Clar, amb tanta expectació pendent! Bé, mira, aquest és l'onze, el segon capítol del segon curs. No és res massa profund però, de fet, són nanos de dotze anys i aquestes discusions les poden tenir.<br>_

_Poca cosa més a dir,  
><em>

_Gaudiu-lo!  
><em>


	12. Capítol 12

En James Potter mai havia tingut tantes ganes que arribés el dilluns. Més aviat estava esperant aquest dia des que tenia 7 anys i els seus pares li havien comprat la seva primera escombra de joguina. Des d'aquell moment havia decidit que jugaria al quiddich. La seva passió per l'esport s'havia intensificat quan el seu pare l'havia portat a l'estadi dels Chudley Cannons: veure tots aquells nois jugant a quiddich professional encara l'havia determinat més. Després de rebre la carta a Hogwarts no només s'havia proposat entrar a Gryffindor, sinó també a l'equip de quiddich.

Llavors, si portava tant de temps esperant-ho, perquè li semblaven eternes les dues hores de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal abans de probes de l'equip de quiddich de Gryffindor? I és que el rellotge no avançava, el professor Bite allargava les explicacions al màxim possible i per una vegada en la seva vida en James les escoltava. No podia ni parlar amb en Sírius que seia al costat un pél més relaxat que ell. Els dos es presentaven per ser encistelladors i no podia evitar pensar què passaria si només agafaven a en Sírius. El noi era més forçut i tenia una escombra més bona que la seva, gràcies a la fortuna de casa seva. És clar que se n'alegraria pel seu amic, però s'entristiria molt si ell no entrava a l'equip de Gryffindor.

- Senyor Potter- va dir el professor

- Sí, senyor?

- Digui'm quins són els maleficis més usats a la Gran Bretanya

En James s'havia passat tota la setmana entrenant i no havia fet cap dels deures que li havien manat. Tampoc és que els fes normalment...

- Professor...se n'adona que així està dubtant de la meva intel·ligència?

Tots els gryffindor van riure, mentre els slytherin no deien res.

- Potter...- va dir el senyor Bite- per última vegada

- No m'ho sé, estalviïs el temps- va girar-se cap en Sírius i va fer fluixet- Li pot preguntar al Nas-de-Mocs. Quant falta?

- Només vint minuts amic meu

A en James "només" li va semblar una eternitat.

En (per fi) acabar la classe, tots els alumnes li van donar els treballs al professor Bite. En James estava a punt de sortir de l'aula sense entregar el seu treball no fet quan el professor el va aturar.

- És la segona vegada que no m'entrega el treball. L'hauré de castigar

- D'acord- va dir ell

- Aquesta tarda- va fer l'home

- Què?

El crit d'en James va espantar tota la classe. El senyor Bite no sabia què fer. Estava clar que pel noi fer-lo quedar aquell dia era la cosa més terrible del món, però no va dubtar

- Té altres plans?

- Són les proves de quiddich, la cosa més important per mi. Miri li repetiré tots els treballs si fa falta, estaré castigat tots els dies

- Tots?- va fer el professor

- Menys els d'entrenament- en Bite gairebé va riure- però va, ningú és tant cruel.

El professor havia de reconéixer que era veritat, ell mateix havia estat a l'equip de quiddic de Hogwarts a Ravenclow i recordava com ho havia desitjat. A més, no li tenia massa mania a en Potter. Però no podia mostrar diferències a classe

- Està bé Potter, em farà un resum del llibre _Maleficis per a tothom, 10.000 encanteris en 2.000 pàgines i la seva història _està a la biblioteca. Per la setamana que ve.

Precisament ell necessitava llegir-se el llibre per la classe de setè abans de dimecres que ve i el resum d'en Potter li aniria perfecte. El que no li havia dit és que ll només havia de llegir 75 pàgines de les 2.000

- El títol no és literal, oi?- va fer l'alumne mig somrient

- I tant que no!- va dir el professor rient per dins- Té 2.075 pàgines. Bona sort senyor Potter i no s'oblidi dels deures que em deu, si em fa un bon resum potser li passo per alt que van dues setmanes tard.

En James va mirar al seu professor. Resumir 2.000 pàgines en una setmana de coses que ell no entenia o perdre's dels proves de quiddich. Era una decisió massa fàcil per dubtar-ne.

Després que mitja classe marxés, alguns també cap a les proves de quiddich d'Slytherin, el professor Bite va agafar el treball d'en Remus Llopin. Aquella setmana havia estat la segona de lluna plena des que el curs havia començat i tot i això el noi li havia fet un treball prou digne. Almenys l'havia presentat!

- Llopin!- va cridar abans que marxés- Pot venir un moment

A en Remus no li agradava gens però gens aquell professor. L'havia vist transformar-se el pitjor dia de tots i se sentia dèbil amb ell davant

- Professor, jo vull anar a veure en Black i en Potter fer les proves...

- Serà un moment. Em sembla que ha fet un bon treball

- Ho vaig fer ahir a última hora

- Ja m'ho imagino, per això mateix el vull felicitar. Té molt de talent

- Gràcies professor

- Llopin, abans que marxi, si mai necessita parlar amb mi del què sigui, encara que no tingui a veure amb la lluna plena pot fer-ho. Sàpiga que l'entenc perfectament Llopin.

- No crec que sigui així però moltes gràcies altra vegada, tot i que no crec que necessiti la seva ajuda.

Dit això va marxar.

En Sírius va notar com li tremolaven les cames abans de pujar a l'escombra. El capità de l'equip de Gryffindor, en Kingsley els hi havia dit que en grups farien voltes al camp per veure com es movien. A en James li havia tocat el primer grup i a ell el segon i des de la pista, mentre li tremolaven les cames de forma estúpida, podia veure com el seu amic era amb diferència el que més traça tenia dins d'aquell grup, i això que hi havia un dels actuals membres de l'equip de quiddich.

- Següent grup!- va cridar

En Sírius es va enlairar amb els altres nois. Van fer una volta lenta al voltant del camp fins a les cistelles i allà van començar a córrer. A en Sírius no li paraven de tremolar les cames i els braços, no se sentia segur sobre l'escombra i tenia la sensació que una volta més i cauria. Mai havia estat més nerviós.

En Kingsley va cridar a una noia (la portera) i van començar a parlar.

En James va aprofitar per parlar amb ell:

- T'he vist molt bé allà dalt

- De veritat?- va fer el Sírius incrédul- Em tremolava tot el cos

- I a mi, però és normal Sírius. A més t'ha tocat un grup molt fluix- va riure- segur que t'agafen

La noia va cridar a cinc nois que s'havien presentat per bategadors i va dir que els que ho havien fet i no havia dit ja podien anar a canviar-se. Uns 6 nois van sortir capcots del camp. En Sírius i en James es van posar encara més nerviosos. La prova dels batejadors va durar una mitja hora, en Kingsley els anava variant de parella. Hi havia un noi de tercer que es presentava per primera vegada a les proves que se'n sortia prou bé, però un altre de quart li van dir que marxés deu minuts després de començar. Finalment la noia que feia de portera va decidir que la parella de batejadors seria el noi de tercer i un dels batejadors antics. En Kignsley va anar a parlar amb l'altre veterà en privat i la noia li va dir a l'altre noi que no havia pogut entrar que es posarien en contacte amb ell si necessitaven un suplent.

Llavors en Kingsley va explicar que ls porters també podien marxar, que tenien portera titular i que ell podia fer de suplent en comptes d'encistellador.

- I ara els encistelladors.

Va cridar quatre noms i llavors va afegir els d'en James i en Sírius

- Bé nois- va dir en Kingsley- aquesta prova la supervisarà la Natalie, ens dividirem en dos equips de tres i jo aniré amb els dos. Cada vegada que algú marqui un gol es canviarà d'equip.

Va treure la quaffle del bagul de pilotes i llavors els va dividir. En James i en Sírius es van separar. A l'equip d'en Potter hi havia dos nois més grans que ell, un que ja era encistellador l'any anterior i un noi de cinquè que havia vist alguna vegada per la sala comú. En Sírius anava amb l'altre encistellador veterà i una noia de quart que estava molt nerviosa.

- Preparats?- va cridar la Natalie quan ja havien pujat a l'escombra

Va ser sonar un xiulet i va llançar la pilota a l'aire. L'equip d'en James la va agafar i de seguida l'encistellador que ja era de l'equip va fer un gol. Es va intercanviar per en Sírius. La segona vegada, però, en James va aconseguir enganxar la pilota i passar-la a en Sírius que amb l'ajuda de l'altre noi va aconseguir fer un gol. En Kingsley el va fer canviar amb la noia.

Van jugar durant vint minuts i en Sírius va acabar sent el que més gols havia fet. En James només en va fer un parell però era dels que més havia participat. En Kingsley va baixar a terra amb la Natalie que de seguida es va posar a parlar. Des de la posició d'en James i en Sírius van poder veure com no es posaven d'acord. En Kingsley repetia que "no" i ella deia que "sí" amb el cap. Finalment, després de deu minuts eterns ella i en Kingsley van parar de parlar i cap dels dos massa convençuts van anar a buscar els aspirants a escistelladors.

- Hem decidit que els altres dos encistelladors seran en Sírius Black i en Kevin Braveheart. Felicitats

En Sírius no s'ho podia creure. Ell! Amb l'altre encistellador veterà de setè. Però ràpidament es va adonar que en James havia quedat fora i la cara del ser amic ho deia tot. Estava en xoc, amb la cara més trista que li havia vist mai

- James...- va començar a dir

- No, Sírius, felicitats. No et vull espatllar aquest moment. Ja en parlarem després vaig als vestuaris

La Natalie havia anat a parlar amb l'altre veterà que havien fet fora de l'equip i en Kingsley els hi deia a la noia i al noi de cinquè que els cridarien per fer de suplents. Abans que en James pogués anar als vestuaris en Kingsley el va cridar:

- Potter!

- Què passa?- va dir ell

- Creiem que hauries de fer la prova de caçador

En James al·lucinava

- Què?

- Sí- va dir ell- ets àgil i veloç i necessitem un bon caçador. Jugues molt bé i voles encara millor però no encaixes en el lloc d'encistellador. Ho intentaràs?

En James va veure un bri d'esperança en aquella prova.

- D'acord.

En Kingsley va somriure.

Era curiós perquè encara que el lloc de caçador fos el que Gryffindor necessitava més només s'hi havien presentat tres nois. La Natalie, però, només va cridar en James i un noi de quart per fer les proves. Semblava força deprimida. En Kingsley, en canvi, va treure dues snitch enèrgicament i amb un gran somriure els hi va dir en què consistia la prova.

En Sírius va seure a les grades al costat d'en Remus i en Ben. En Remus li va fer un somriure de complicitat i li va dir:

- Felicitats noi!

- Gràcies. Però em sap greu per en James

- Tranquil- va dir en Remus- segur que li passarà. És qüestió de temps. Però avui ets tu a qui hem de prestar atenció!

- Ja...això ha dit ell

- No et preocupis de veritat Sírius ja veuràs com...

De cop tots tres es van quedar callats. La prova dels caçadors havia començat i per sorpresa dels tres en James l'estava fent

- No sabia que es presentava també a caçador- va dir en Ben

- Ni jo- va fer en Sírius

En James estava destacant moltíssim. Atrapava la seva snitch de seguida i la veia a tot arreu mentre l'altre noi anava molt perdut

- Com és que no s'hi havia presentat abans?- va dir en Remus

- Perquè és idiota- va dir en Sírius rient

La prova va acabar de seguida. La Natalie i en Kingsley van anar a parlar de seguida amb en James i a dir-li que estava dins l'equip. Des de les grades en Sírius va cridar-lo. En James va aixecar el cap mirant al seu amic i li va mostrar en dit polze.

El capità de Gryffindor va cridar als que havien estat admesos al vestuari mentre per l'altra punta del camp entraven els Slytherin per fer les seves proves.

Un cop tots reunits en Kingsley va començar a parlar

- Hola a tots i benvinguts als nous- va somiure a en James- aquest any tenim molta feina. Primer de tot hem d'integrar bé als nous així que a partir d'ara us vull veure junts a l'esmorzar, dinar i sopar, serem un equip i tots ens portarem bé. Queda clar?

En Kevin va riure

- Kingsley, els estàs espantant

- Això també va per tu Kevin, s'ha acabat això de fer-te només amb els veterans- en Kevin seguia rient però sense dir res

- Els de Hufflepuff i Ravenclow han acabat les seves proves i han renovat del tot l'equip per tant poden ser bons rivals i els Slytherin...

Tots els jugadors van fer cara de pomes agres

- Ens van guanyar l'any passat. Però no passarà aquest! D'acord nois, entrenaments els dimarts i dijous després de classe. La temporada comença el dia 4 de novembre contra Ravenclow així que a posar-nos les piles. Black, Potter i Demeth proveu-vos aquests uniformes vejam si us van bé. Sinó demà en demanarem de nous. Molt bé nois doncs demà a les 5:30 tothom aquí canviat.

En Sírius mai havia tingut tanta gana a l'hora de sopar. Ell i en James parlaven animadament de les proves. La Natalie i l'altre batejador veterà, en Lynx, els havien anat a saludar perquè "en Kinsley estigués content" un parell de cops. En Llopin havia marxat molt d'hora a dormir però ells estaven disposats a quedar-se fins a les 10 (quan els professors els feien fora).

Normalment també es quedaven fins molt tard l'Ashley, la Lily Evans i les seves amigues però aquell dia només hi havia en un racó la Lily.

- James, s'han barallat aquestes?- va dir en Sírius

- Segurament, l'Evans em va preguntar si m'havia molestat que tu i en Remus anéssiu a la festa del babau aquell, per tant segurament sigui per això.

- L'Ashley aquesta...

- Sí és molt rara. Per què s'enfada amb les amigues? No ho entendré mai

- Ni jo.

- Sírius, creus que li hauríem de dir alguna cosa? Avui tot ens ha sortit bé...no cal molestar a ningú

- Tens raó- va dir ell- anem a fer una bona acció

Van acostar-se a la noia que estava mirant fixament un tros de poma del seu plat

- Hola Evans- va dir en James

La Lily va fer un bot i de seguida es va espantar

- Deixeu-me en pau- aquests dos sempre estaven molestant a tothom i ara només li faltava que l'emprenyessin.

Havia passat l'última setmana totalment sola. Només la Juliet li parlava i amb mirades d'odi de l'Ashley. La Juliet estava convençuda que l'Ashley li tornaria a parlar perquè era una tonteria enfadar-se per haver anat al sopar del Llagot. Per això ja no es fiava ni un pèl d'en Potter i en Black

- Evans- va dir en Sírius- no t'enfadis. Venim a donar-te suport moral

- Sí. Veig que ximpleta de l'Ashley encara està capficada amb el sopar dels llagoters

- Si tot ve d'això és burra- va dir en Sírius- va ser molt avorrit

- La Lily llavors es va posar a plorar

- No és res deixeu-me en pau!

- No ho entenc- va dir en James i en Sírius fluixet- si no és res per què plora?

- I per què plora?- va dir l'altre- no l'entenc

- Evans. Què et passa?- va dir en James- T'ha fet mal el sopar?

La Lily va mirar-los. Semblaven preocupats de veritat

- Ningú vol parlar amb mi. Les meves amigues m'eviten i estic sola. Vull tornar a casa!

- Noia- va dir en Sírius- ha estat una setmana no una eternitat. A les coses se'ls hi ha de donar temps

- Sí. A part tens molta més gent amb qui fer-te. No nosaltres perquè ens agrada molestar-te però segur que et portes bé amb gent d'altres classes

- Bé...-va dir ella- m'hi portava

- Evans, què els hi fas als teus amics perquè se'n vagin?- va dir en James preocupat

- Jo no he fet res! En Severus, el meu veí que ja no em parla des de l'estiu i crec que m'ha agafat mania

- En Severus, Nacs-de-mocs?- va dir en Sírius-

- És bon noi...bé era...no ho sé però ens portàvem molt bé

- Evans- va dir en James picant-li l'ullet a en Sírius- potser amb l'Ashley no hi tinguem experiència però en Severus i nosaltres hem acabat portant-nos més o menys bé

- De veritat?- va dir ella incrèdula

- I tant!- va dir en Sírius- Al final ho vam deixar com una mala passada allò de l'any passat- en James es moria de riure per dins

- Si vols di diem que estàs una mica trista per això

- Home...- va fer ella- no ho sé potser li molesta

- No dona no!- va dir en James- Tot sigui per l'amistat entre tu i ell.

La Lily els hi va donar mil vegades les gràcies i va marxar més contenta. Quan va marxar del Gran Saló i la professora McDonagall els començava a enviar a dormir en Sírius va preguntar:

- Quina en portes de cap?

- Ja és hora que el Nas-de-Mocs torni a rebre una visita...

L'endemà al matí, en James va anar ràpidament a la biblioteca a buscar el llibre del professor Bite. Mai havia tingut ganes de fer deures però a aquell home n'hi devia una. A l'hora d'esmorzar estava llegint el llibre amb en Sírius, en Llopin i en Ben.

- Aquests maleficis són de setè!- va dir en Llopin

- És veritat i ja sé amb qui els podem provar...- en Sírius i ell van riure

- Remus segur que et trobes bé?- va tornar a repetir en Ben

Aquell matí en Llopin feia molt mala cara. Ell deia que no havia dormit bé però els altres creien que havia d'anar a la infermeria.-

- No és res. I per què voleu molestar a l'Snape aquesta vegada?

- L'Evans està trista per culpa d'ell. Eren amics es veu

- Sí- va dir ell- el primer dia de l'any passat vaig anar amb ells al tren

- De veritat?- van dir els tres alhora

- Sí, no semblava tant fastigós el noi però ara...

Tots quatre van mirar a la taula dels slytherin. L'Snape i en Rosier es deien secrets i miraven als altres amb aires de superioritat. Fins i tot els nois de quart o tercer els hi tenien por.

- És estrany que un parent meu es faci amb el Nas-de-mocs- va reconèixer en Sírius- però encara em fa tenir més mania a la meva família. No tenen ni bon gust.

- Crec que podem provar el malefici efervescent. Diu que durant tot el dia li picarà tot el cos- va dir en James

- Això se'n diu tortura- va dir en Remus

- És per la Lily Evans- va dir en Sírius- una bona causa

Aquell matí primer van fer encanteris amb en Filwitch, després pocions amb en Llagot (que semblava realment l'únic que parava atenció a la Lily Evans, en James no s'hi havia fixat mai). Com que era llavors quan tenien classe amb els Slytherin els dos amics es van esperar a fora la classe amb en Ben i en Remus mirant-los i rient.

L'Snape va marxar sol, en Rosier havia sortit abans perquè tenia molta gana.

- Hola Nas-de-Mocs, ens trobaves a faltar?

- Deixeu-me en pau!- va dir i els va voler esquivar

- Coneixes el malefici efervescent Sev?- va dir en Sírius rient- Nosaltres sí

L'Snape es va parar de cop

- Què voleu?

- Vaja, vaja, el naset de mocs no és tant estúpid com sembla, no, no- va dir en James

- Bé, hem descobert que tens a una amiga molt abandonada. I això no pot ser, oi que no?- L'Snape encara es va posar més furiós

- Bé, doncs aquest noia resulta que està molt trista i ens sap greu. Per això Nas-de-Mocs et demanem que tornis a ser amic d'ella

- Ja està?- va dir l'Snape

- Vols que et fem el malefici?- va dir en James- A mi no m'importaria

Dient que no l'Snape va marxar. La veritat és que la topada amb en Black i en Potter no havia estat en va. No li agradava que la Lily anés amb aquelles noies però ara que ja no ho feia i resultava que volia tornar a ser amiga seva, l'Snape no podia evitar estar emocionat. L'únic problema era què dirien els seus amics, però estava segur que en Rosier no li molestaria.

Llavors, en Black i en Potter coneixien alguns encanteris ben útils, d'on els havien tret? No podia evitar voler conèixer la seva font de saber.

A l'hora de dinar la Lily tornava a estar sola. La Juliet havia fet el gest d'anar amb ella però l'Ashley li havia tret de seguida del cap. Va veure de reüll algú que se li acostava. Altra vegada els pesats d'en Black i en Potter?

- Què voleu ara?- va dir

- Jo només venia a saludar-te- va dir una veu ben diferent

- Sev!

La Lily no s'ho podia creure. En Severus va seure al seu costat i van començar a parlar. Ell li deia que es pensava que s'havien enfadat amb l'Ashley per culpa seva i ella li repetia i li repetia que no en tenia pas la culpa. L'Snape li va explicar com li anava amb els seus amics i la Lily va evitar dir que a ella no li agradaven. Després de molts dies tornava a ser feliç a Hogwarts.


End file.
